


Draw Back Your Bow

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peggy Carter, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate universe-alpha/beta/omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass-Kicking, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Winnie Barnes, Bucky ain't takin any of Steve's shit, Fluffy Bucky and Sarah, Gallery Owner Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, Like...whoa..., M/M, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Omega Angie Martinelli, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega George Barnes, Omega Jack Riley, Omega Sarah Rogers, Omega Winnie Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, STEVE IS AN ASSHOLE AT THE BEGINNING!, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, it takes time though, no metal arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Alpha Steve meets his match in omega Bucky.  Bucky, nurse to Sarah Rogers, doesn't like Steve and Steve just wants to dominate him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 239





	Draw Back Your Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Few of things...  
> There's a scene in Sarah's kitchen when Steve makes a threat of sexual assault, it doesn't happen. I didn't want to put that in the warnings because it's just one paragraph and he never actually does anything to Bucky because Bucky kicks his ass.  
> Sarah Rogers starts out the story having just finished her last round of Chemotherapy for cancer. She doesn't die in this story.  
> Maria Stark is kind of a Peggy Carter character in this because I used Peggy as a friend to Steve, so she's not old. That being said, Sharon is Maria's niece and not Peggy's.  
> Oh, and a friend helped me find Riley's first name. Jack Riley was Sam Wilson's wing man, but in this, he's Sam's mate.

“Come on, darlin, you know you’re going to give into me anyway.” The omega swaying in his arms whines, but he knows that she’ll give in because they always do. He’ll take her home, plow her into the mattress and shoo her out after. He can smell that she’s on birth control, he doesn’t like how it changes their scent and truth be told, he doesn’t really care if she gets pregnant. That will be her problem, not his. It’s just another Friday night and he’ll do this again tomorrow night too. As he wraps an arm around her and heads for the door, he winks over at Sam.

Steven Grant Rogers is the epitome of alpha. He’s built like a brick house and lets his pheromones bleed into any room he walks into. It’s his right as an alpha to dominate those around him and since his growth spurt, just after presenting, he’s taken advantage of everything being an alpha gives him. His mother tries her best to chastise him about this behavior, but he doesn’t want to listen to anyone that downplays his status. At 32, he owns his own gallery, has more money than he can ever spend and has a small group of good friends. His best friend being one Sam Wilson, who works security at Stark Industries.

“Are you going to call me later?” The little omega female, that Steve can’t even remember the name of, looks up at him with soft eyes. He’s leading her to the door and out of his apartment and life.

“I was very clear when we got back last night, this isn’t dating, this is just sex. You served your purpose for me, so go on now and get back to whatever your life was before me.” She looks fuming at that, but before she can start a scene that Steve has no time for, he slams the door in her face and goes to the kitchen for coffee. God, he hates it when they get clingy.

Making his way back to his bedroom, he grins at the bed. He really let her have it last night. She freaked out when he knotted her the first time, but once he started pumping his seed into her, she mewed like a kitten. Like they all do. Chuckling to himself, he goes to shower, knowing that the housekeeper will be here soon and he has a standing date with his mother on Saturday afternoons. He’ll have to put up with her nagging about his behavior, but he really does love his ma, even if she is an omega and doesn’t understand the workings of the alpha psyche.

Maybe, if he’s lucky, he can sidetrack Sarah’s sniping if the new home nurse is there. Steve asked Sam to find someone because he just didn’t have the time and Sam assured him that he’d found someone perfect. Every time Steve talks to his ma, she speaks glowingly about the nurse. Steve will spend anything and everything he has to for his ma to have the best care possible and this nurse lives with her now, so is on the job 24/7. Maybe this round of chemo will work and his ma will get better. As much as she nags, he doesn’t want to lose her.

Bucky fixes lunch for Sarah, even though she complains about not being hungry. He always finds a way though and today is no different. She shuffles into the kitchen, weak and drained from the latest round of chemo. “What smells so good?” She leans into his side and he wraps an arm around her. In the five months he’s been her permanent caregiver, they’ve formed a bond that only two omegas can. Bucky’s whole family is omegas and Sarah’s become part of that dynamic. Winnie, Bucky’s mother, even comes over to play cards with Sarah when she’s up for it. He knows they text all the time and even his father, George, has gotten in on the text conversations.

“I’m making tomato/basil soup with grilled cheese.” He turns, kissing Sarah’s forehead. “And you are going to eat at least half a sandwich and a cup of soup.”

She grins at him. “As you wish.”

Shuffling back out of the kitchen towards the solarium, Bucky calls after her. “That’s the last time I watch Princess Bride with you.”

She cackles and gets comfortable in her favorite chair to watch the birds outside. Steve’s money bought this place and she has to admit, it’s lovely, but she’d rather have her son’s attention and time. Today he’ll he here and even though he pays for Bucky to be here, he’s never met her omega friend. And she’s perfectly happy to keep it that way. The last thing she wants is to lose another nurse because her son can’t keep it in his pants. Bucky comes in with a tray and sits it on the table. Sarah smiles warmly up at him. “Steve will be by today, so if you want to leave now.” Normally, on Saturdays when Steve comes, she tells Bucky to take some time for himself. It’s her way of protecting what they have.

“I thought I’d stay today and get some meals prepped for next week.” Bucky sits down because his friend looks upset. “Sarah, what is it?”

He looks down at the food in front of her and quirks an eyebrow. She picks up the spoon and starts eating. Gathering her thoughts, she hums around the spoon. “This is very good.” He chuckles and looks into the backyard. He’s waiting and Sarah knows. “I don’t really want you here when Steve gets here.” He nods and waits for her to say more. Steven Rogers pays Bucky’s salary and Sarah says nice things about him, but there’s always something she isn’t saying. “He’s an alpha and…” She huffs, sitting the spoon down. “Bucky, you’re not just my nurse, you’ve become my friend and I don’t want…”

“You don’t want me quitting because your son does something to me.” He watches her, watching him and then she nods. So, he’s been right in thinking that Sarah is keeping him and her son separate.

“Yes, he’s done it before.” Folding her arms on the table she gives him a look that he’s not used to seeing. “You see, Steven was small for his age when growing up and then when he presented, he grew and got big. Like what an alpha is supposed to be. He started getting attention and it went to his head. I tried to talk to him about his behavior, but nothing worked.” She sighs and looks back out at the yard. “I really do believe he’s a good person, but he’s also an alpha and I don’t want him to come on to you and make you so uncomfortable that you have to quit.”

Bucky barks a laugh. “Sarah, nothing that he does can make me quit and leave you. You’re part of my family now and taking care of you makes me happy. I’ve had my share of alphas come on to me and no one has ever made me blink. Your son is just another alpha ass…just another alpha that will get the message that I’m not interested.” She smirks at him for his almost slip.

She starts eating again, making Bucky smile. “I don’t think you understand _how_ aggressive he can be.”

“I don’t think you understand how unconcerned I can be.” That makes her giggle and she picks up the grilled cheese. Once she’s done, Bucky brings in her meds and then leaves her to enjoy the afternoon while he goes to start prepping the next week’s meals.

Steve hops up the stairs to his mother’s brownstone and lets himself into the foyer. There’s something that smells really good coming from the kitchen along with music that he remembers from his childhood. His mother loves the old big band music and it’s filling the downstairs of the home. Making his way down the hall, he hears his mother’s laughter and a lower chuckle. In the kitchen he stops in his tracks because there’s a male nurse dancing with his mother and she’s beaming at the man. Steve’s shocked at the other man, he’s easily the most beautiful thing that Steve’s ever seen and that’s just from the back. The alpha sniffs the air and finds just what he expected. His mother’s omega scent lingers, but the male is also an omega and Steve grins like a wolf at that.

The male omega, which is rare in itself, has shoulder length hair, with half of it up in a bun. He’s strong, not like most omegas even the few other males that Steve has seen. Broad shoulders, tan skin, muscle definition and an ass that won’t quit. If the man’s face is anything like the rest of him, Steve’s going to have a good time dominating this one. Sarah looks up, seeing her son, she giggles. “Oh Steven, you caught us.”

The man turns and suddenly Steve doesn’t want to just dominate him in bed, but everywhere else too. He wants to control this one. Coming over, he kisses his mother’s cheek and looks over her at the man. His eyes are blue, but not like anything Steve’s ever seen before and there are wrinkles at the corners, like he spends much of his time smiling. He’s got a straight, perfect nose and lips that will look just perfect wrapped around Steve’s cock when he gets him down on his knees and that could happen before the afternoon is over. Steve’s just got to get him alone long enough to use his alpha voice. He won’t be able to knot him today, but that’s going to happen at some point.

As though the omega male can see what Steve’s thinking, he grimaces, but covers that quickly. Offering his hand, Steve takes it with every intention of lording his strength in the handshake. “You must be Mr. Rogers. I’m James Barnes, your mother’s nurse.” 

Steve’s about to respond, but the omega squeezes his hand to the point of pain and Steve tries to take back the higher ground, but James just squeezes tighter causing Steve to whimper. Sarah looks between the two and knows what’s happening. She loves her son so much, but watching an omega dominate the room does give her pleasure. Steve tries to fill the room with pheromones, but he’s not dealt with an omega as strong as Bucky before, but surprisingly, the omega doesn’t seem to smell anything. Sarah is going to love watching her son taken down by something he’s not expecting. An omega that doesn’t want him and won’t submit to him. “Yes, it’s g-good to m-meet you, James.” James releases his hand and Steve has to open and close it several times to get the feeling back.

Sarah takes Steve into the living room and Bucky busies himself with making them some tea. Steve said he wanted coffee instead, but the alpha’s getting what Bucky gives him and if he doesn’t like it, he can make his own damn coffee. Bucky would do anything for Sarah Rogers, but he won’t play any games that alpha tries. The little stunt in the kitchen with the pheromones was uncalled for. Sarah looked a little green from the display, but Bucky didn’t flinch because he can’t scent anything while on the blocker. Coming in and immediately looking at Bucky like he’s meat on a plate and then trying to fill the space with his alpha-ness, is unacceptable. This isn’t his home, this is Sarah’s home and alpha scent can make her nauseous and Bucky’s not having it.

He heads into the living room, sitting the tray on the table and Steve’s eyes track his every movement. “I thought I said I wanted coffee.”

Bucky snorts and looks at Sarah, who gives him a little nod. “You did, but I decided that if Sarah wanted tea, you could drink tea as well.” He stands to his full height. “If you want coffee so bad you can fix it yourself.” As he leaves the room, he gives Sarah a peck on the cheek. “Remember, one cup because you don’t really need too much caffeine and I’ll be back in an hour with your meds.”

Sarah kisses his hand. “You’re too good to me, Bucky.”

“Nonsense.” Back in the kitchen, he pulls out everything he’ll need to prep the first couple of days of food.

From the living room, he hears Steve. “I thought he said his name is James.”

“Yes, Bucky is a nickname, but he only lets his friends call him that and since you came in acting like an asshole, I’m guessing he won’t let you call him that.” Bucky chuckles quietly to himself and tunes them out.

Sarah takes her meds and an hour after that Bucky helps her upstairs for her nap. He’s expecting to come down and find Steve gone, but instead the alpha is standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter where Bucky was working. Before the alpha opens his mouth, Bucky knows what’s going to come out. He stands at the doorway, waiting for it. “Omega, get over here and get on your knees.” The alpha voice does ring in the back of Bucky’s head, but doesn’t overpower him like the alpha wants.

Bursting with laughter, Steve looks at him surprised. “You really are full of yourself aren’t you?”

Steve sputters for a few seconds, then tries to fill the space with his scent again. “I said…”

Bucky just laughs again and goes back to what he was doing before. Pulling the apple cake from the oven, he checks it making sure it’s done. “I heard what you said, but it ain’t gonna happen, Mr. Rogers.” He sits the cake on the bar and turns to the alpha. “Listen, I get that you probably get omegas falling all over you, but I don’t play by your rules because they’re antiquated and stupid. Sarah isn’t just my patient, she’s my friend and you aren’t going to ruin that.”

“I can just as easily fire you for what you’re saying to me, omega.” Steve crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at the omega.

Bucky laughs at him again. “Yeah, I suppose you could, but I’d still come to spend time with your mother because she’s a lovely person and I can’t for the life of me figure out how _you_ are her son.”

Bucky turns to go to the fridge and is grabbed from behind. Steve leans in, whispering in his ear. “Why don’t I just take what I want?”

The next thing Steve knows, he’s on the floor having received an elbow to his stomach, a crushing blow to his foot, and a fist to his nose. “That’s why you arrogant prick. You try that shit again and I’ll put you in the hospital so fast you won’t know what hit you.” Bucky kicks him in the crotch and Steve howls. “Now, since your mother is going to be asleep for at least an hour, I suggest you get the hell out of here because I will call the police and have you arrested for attempted assault.”

Sarah hears the front door open then close and grins. Her son has finally met his match. Picking up her phone, she texts Winnie. _‘Your son just beat up my son.’_

The reply starts with laughing emojis. _‘Is Bucky okay?’_

_‘He’s fine and if the howl that I heard is anything to go by, I think Steven just got his nuts handed to him.’_

Again she gets the laughing emoji. _‘That’s my boy.’_

Steve and Sam do go out again Saturday night, but instead of zeroing in on some unsuspecting omega in the bar, Steve just sits with Sam, bitching about James. He tells Sam everything that happened from the minute he walked into his Ma’s place. “I mean, can you believe that shit, Sam?”

Sam’s just smirking because Steve Rogers has finally come across something that doesn’t fit into his narrow belief system of alphas being the top of the food chain. And whoever this James character is, he’s really fucking awesome and Sam would like to shake his hand. “Well man, it sounds to me like you’d better just skip trying to do anything with this one.”

“Like hell I am. I’ve taken every omega I’ve set my eyes on to bed and he’s not going to ruin my streak.” Sam frowns at that and looks down at the table. “What? You have something to say, Sam?”

Sam puts his head on the back of the booth and looks up at the dimly lit ceiling. “Yeah man, I do and you’re not going to like it.” Steve waves his hand encouraging Sam to continue. “I just think that you’ve let your status go to your head.” Steve looks like he wants to say something, but Sam waves him off. “Look man, don’t get me wrong, you’re exactly what people think about when they think of an alpha, but you’ve let that dictated your actions. You really are a nice guy most of the time, when you’re around your friends who are alphas or betas, but let an omega come in and you become a real asshole.”

Steve looks taken aback by Sam’s words. “Sam?”

“I’m sorry man, but the way you treat omegas is why I haven’t introduced you to Jack.” Steve looks confused. “That’s right Steve, I have an omega partner, who I’m planning to marry if he says yes, but I’m not going to let you anywhere near him because you treat omegas like they were treated before the civil rights movement. Jesus man, all you see is someone you can fuck and omegas don’t deserve that, Jack doesn’t deserve that, and this James guy, it served you right getting your ass kicked like that. You basically tried to rape him.” Getting up, Sam storms out of the bar, leaving Steve looking around in confusion.

Across the room is an omega with a few of her friends, sending flirty glances Steve’s way. At first, he thinks about going over and taking her home, but Sam’s words ring in his ears. Did he really try to rape an unwilling partner? Is that really what happened in his mother’s kitchen? Stepping out into the night air, Steve starts walking. By Sunday morning, his head is spinning with the implications of Sam’s words. James wasn’t willing and Steve ignored that. Steve _ignored_ that.

For the first time, Steve’s stomach turns and he feels like he’s going to be sick. He thinks back to every conversation he’s had with his mother and how many times she told him that someday his alpha attitude would get him into trouble. He thinks about being in that kitchen and what he tried to do to James, _‘What if I just take what I want?’_

That’s what he said, no care for what the omega wanted, just what he wanted and Steve has to stop on his walk to duck into an alley and throw up. He tried to force himself onto James and that makes him think about his mother and if someone ever tried to do that to her. At that thought, another wave of nausea overtakes him and he gets sick again. He, Steven Rogers, son of the loveliest woman the planet has ever known, tried to rape someone in his mother’s kitchen.

Making it home, finally, he slides to the floor just inside the door and starts to cry. Pulling his phone out, he sends a text to Peggy that he won’t be into the gallery for a few days. She sends back and affirmative and asks if he’s okay. He simply responds with a ‘no’ and puts his phone away. For the next five days, he keeps himself locked in his apartment and tries to deal with the fact that he’s not the great guy that he thought he was, but a man that he can’t look at in the mirror. 

Friday morning he gets to work and Peggy is already there. Steve owns the gallery, but Peggy runs the place. He looks like he hasn’t slept in a week and, in truth, he hasn’t and she comments on it immediately. “Yeah, I didn’t get a lot of rest this week.” What that would normally mean and what it actually means are two very different things, but always the professional, Peggy doesn’t ask.

“The new Rian came in last night and still needs to be uncrated if you want to handle that.” Steve nods and goes to the back and carefully opens the piece. Rian is a one of the artists that shows exclusively at SHIELD Gallery and this piece makes Steve freeze. It’s a three quarter painting of a pregnant nude. The model is cradling her large stomach with blond hair cascading down her back and looking back at the artist over her shoulder. Steve doesn’t know why it’s so striking, but Rian must have really felt connected to her subject. Peggy’s heels click on the concrete floor and she stops just behind Steve. “I suppose you’ll want to send this one back.”

Steve spins around, brow furrowed. “Why would I want to send it back?”

Peggy’s lilted laughter rings through the back room. “Well Steven, when have you ever willingly hung a piece where the focal point is an omega and not only that, but one so strong in their designation.” Steve looks back at the piece and realizes that’s why it’s so striking. The omega in the portrait seems stronger than Steve would have thought a pregnant omega could look. There’s almost a defiance in her eyes, one that challenges the viewer to see her as anything, but strong and capable.

“It stays.” Peggy seems surprised and follows Steve into the gallery proper as he looks for a place to hang the new painting. “I want to take everything from this instillation down and put the new Rian here.”

She grabs his arm, spinning him around. “What is this all about?”

Steve lowers his head. “Do you have a mate, Peggy?” He’s never asked, he’s never thought it important.

She seems confused by the questions. She and Steve have worked together for years and he’s never asked her that. As an alpha, she’s come to accept Steve’s extracurricular activities, but keeps her nose out of it because theirs is a professional relationship only. “Yes, I do.”

“Why didn’t I know that about you?” Steve looks up and something is definitely different about his demeanor. She looks off to the side trying to figure out a way to say it that won’t get her fired. “Let me guess, because I treat omegas like garbage and you didn’t want yours to feel that way.”

Pulling her lips into a thin line, she nods curtly. “Yes, and Angie is perfect in every way and should never be made to feel like a second class citizen, so it seemed best to keep my personal and professional lives separate.”

“Yeah, that’s what Sam said about Jack.” Steve has a lot to think about and the fact that his friends kept their lives closed off to him makes him think that he doesn’t really have the close knit group of friends that he thought. He doesn’t have anything he thought and now, he thinks that’s what he deserves.

Later that night, Steve gets dinner from a diner around the corner from his apartment and decides to walk for awhile after. He ends up at Sam’s house without even realizing that he’s walked all that way. Standing on the sidewalk, he stares up at the house and understands why he was never invited over. When Sam first moved, nearly four years ago, Steve was over all the time, but in the last two years he hasn’t. Sam always said it was just easier to come to Steve than to have Steve come out this way. Walking up the steps, he decides it’s time to try and heed all the words that his mother said to him after he presented.

Knocking on the door, Steve waits. The door swings open and a sandy-haired man with green eyes looks him over. “Yes?”

“Hey, you must be Jack.” The guy smiles and opens the outer door. “I’m Steve Rogers, a friend of Sam’s.”

Jack freezes for just a second, but Steve doesn’t miss it. “I’ll get Sam for you and get out of your hair for a little while.”

Steve finds himself sniffling and shakes his head. “I wish you wouldn’t leave. I kinda need to talk to…” A choked sob comes out without Steve’s permission.

Jack grabs his wrist and drags him into the house. His next move surprises Steve to the point of his freezing for a minute. Jack draws him into a hug. “It’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s going to be okay.”

Sam comes around the corner and stops in his tracks. His future mate and the man that treats omegas like crap are hugging in his foyer. “Uh…someone want to explain.”

Steve jumps away, arms up to placate his friend, but that’s when Sam sees the state that Steve is in. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was going to end up here.”

Sam softens at the tears. “Hey man, what’s…are you okay?”

Steve shakes his head. “No.”It takes time and coaxing, but they make it to the living room with drinks. “Did you know that Peggy has a mate?”

Sam chuckles and Jack looks confused. “Yeah, we know Angie and the kids.”

Steve’s head jerks up. “Kids? They have kids?”

Jack is puzzled by all of this, but answers anyway. “Yeah, Daniel and Michael. They’re,” he looks up at Sam for confirmation, “three now?”

“Yeah, they’ll be four in April.” For some reason, Steve seems smaller to Sam and this new information does nothing to correct that.

“I don’t really know any of you do I?” Sam rubs the back of his neck and Jack is trying to put the pieces together.

Leaning forward, Jack puts a hand on Steve’s leg. “There’s nothing from stopping you now.”

Bucky rounds the corner back to Sarah’s house, having just come from the pharmacy to pick up her refill and can’t get this uncomfortable feeling to go away. Sarah was a little lethargic today, but just coming off chemo, that’s to be expected. But it’s felt all day like there was something off, he just can’t put his finger on what. He lets himself into the house and heads up the stairs only to find Sarah on the floor next to the bed. “Shit!” He runs for her, turning her and checking for a pulse. It’s there, thank god. “Sarah, Sarah!” Getting his phone from his pocket, he dials 911.

He rides in the ambulance to the hospital and gives them all the information they need to make the right decisions about her care. At the hospital, he’s confronted with an ER doctor that’s a jackass and won’t listen to him about her recent issues. Pulling out his phone, he can only hope that he can get Steve down here and get the asshole to listen to him. He’s had Steve’s number since he started with Sarah, but has never had a reason to use it. “Rogers.”

“Yeah, Mr. Rogers, this is Bucky…James, your mom’s been taken to the hospital and I think you need to get down here.” He’s out of breath because of anxiety.

“Where are you?” Bucky can hear him moving around and talking to people on the other end.

“Brooklyn Methodist.” Bucky slides down the wall and buries his face in his knees.

“I’m on my way. Stay on the line with me, okay Buck?” Bucky nods, but then realizes that Steve can’t see him.

“Yeah…okay…that’s good.” The door opens and the asshole doctor comes out. Bucky stands and puts his phone on speaker so that Steve can hear what the doctor is saying. “What’s going on with her?”

In the most condescending voice the doctor looks at him. “You know you aren’t family and you know I can’t tell you anything.”

“I’m her goddamn nurse! What the fuck is your issue?” The doctor shakes his head like Bucky’s just some kind of…lowly omega and that just pisses him off.

“Bucky, let me talk to this prick.” Bucky holds his phone out and the doctor looks complete put out by this.

“This is Doctor Rumlow, who am I speaking to?” The voice that comes out of the phone makes the doctor step back, off balance because Steve isn’t holding any of his alpha voice back.

“You listen here you sanctimonious prick! You tell Bucky everything he needs to know to take care of my mother or when I get down there I’ll rip your goddamn throat out!” The phone comes back to Bucky and the doctor starts lining out what he thinks happened and quickly walks away.

“Steve?” The alpha’s voice gets softer when Bucky checks to see if he’s still there.

“Hey, did any of that make sense to you?” Bucky pushes the door open and the nurse inside the room is getting Sarah ready to be moved upstairs.

“Yeah, when you get here I’ll explain everything. They’re moving her up upstairs right now.” He looks at the nurse’s notes. “It looks like we’ll be going to 310.”

“Go with her and I’ll see you when I get there.” The next call that Bucky makes is to Dr. Erskine, who’s already been notified, but thanks Bucky for being there.

Steve runs into the room looking emotionally drained and frightened. Bucky doesn’t look much better, but keeps watching the machines that Sarah is hooked up to. Dr. Erskine just left and Bucky knows they have more tests, but he and the doctor both agree what they think this is. Steve comes to the bed and thinks how small she looks. “I should have spent more time with her.”

Bucky looks up with tears on his cheeks. “Dr. Erskine thinks that it might have been a minor stroke. He’s going to run some tests, but she’s reacting well to the reflex tests.”

Steve sits on the edge of the bed and doesn’t take his eyes off his mother. “Can she not breathe?”

Sarah has been intubated and Bucky knows how scary that can look. “With a stroke sometimes the breathing can be affected. It’s for her safety.”

Steve looks up and really sees Bucky for the first time. “Thank you for…everything you do for her. For being her friend and taking such good care of her.”

“She makes it easy. She’s a hell of a woman.” Steve chuckles, looking back at his mother.

“Yeah, she puts up with me. She’d have to be a hell of a woman for that.” They don’t talk again for awhile. “What happens now?”

Steve picks up his mother’s hand and kisses it making Bucky’s breath catch. This isn’t the alpha from the kitchen, this is a completely different person. “Like I said, she’s reactive in both legs and arms. The CT scan will tell us how bad the stroke was.”

The door opens and an orderly comes in. “I’m here to take her for some tests. If you two want to head down to the cafeteria, she won’t be back for a couple of hours.” He wheels the bed out and Steve looks over at Bucky.

“I don’t know about you, but I hate hospital coffee. There’s a place down the street. We can get some coffee and a snack and be back before she’s done.” Bucky nods and follows Steve out of the room. Steve is very careful not to touch the omega and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Bucky. They get their coffee and Bucky buys a sandwich to go with it. Steve tries to pay for Bucky, but the omega won’t let him. As they head back, Bucky pulls out his phone. 

“I need to call my mom and dad. They’re friends of Sarah’s and would want to know.” Steve nods and they sit on a bench outside the hospital entrance. Once he’s done, Bucky looks over seeing Steve sending texts to someone. “If you don’t mind, my parents are going to come up. I know you’ve never met them, but they’d like to be here.”

Steve nods because there’s so much about his ma’s life that he doesn’t know anything about. “Yeah, that would be good.”

Sarah is back and Steve sits on one side and Bucky’s on the other, just holding her hands. The door swings open and Winifred and George Barnes come into the room. Winnie goes to the end of the bed, looking up at her friend. “Okay, we’re done with you scaring the shit out of us, so whatever this is, we’ll get through it together.”

Bucky snorts and watches his mother having a conversation with her unconscious friend. George comes around the bed and hugs his son. “You alright there, Jamie?”

Bucky buries his nose in George’s neck, he can’t scent his father, but the action is comforting. “Yeah, pop, I’m okay.” Then the walls come down and Bucky starts to sob. Winifred goes to him and wraps her arms around both men. She also notices how Steve seems to want to come over and add his support, but keeps to his chair. Knowing what he tried to do to Bucky the first day they met, makes her glad he seems to have some self-control.

When Bucky has his emotions under control, Winnie looks over at Steve and circles the bed to him. “You must be Steve.” She pulls him into a hug that he isn’t expecting. She rubs his back. “Now’s not the time to be some big, strong, stupid alpha. Now’s the time for you to take offered strength.” She pulls back, looking him in the eye. “You got that?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Steve pulls her back in and hugs her again.

Winnie looks over at Bucky. “What do you need from home? If you have things that you need for her or yourself, now’s the time to go get them because I know you and you won’t leave her even for a minute if it means she’s alone. So, go get what you need and take the car.” George hands over the keys and Bucky heads out. Winnie takes Bucky’s seat and holds Sarah’s hand. 

Steve watches the two of them and doesn’t wonder anymore where Bucky’s strength comes from. They are a surprise though. “You’re both omegas?” Male omegas are rare, but here’s Bucky’s father, also bigger than normal, breaking all of the accepted rules about omegas.

Winnie gets a twinkle in her eye that doesn’t bode well for Steve. “We are. Neither of us found that alpha attitude to our liking, so we just ignored what our parents said and married each other.” Steve knows he’s the butt of that joke and takes it because he deserves it after what he did to Bucky.

George grins down at his wife. “We’d known each other for years and I loved her from the first day I met her. It just seemed like a no-brainer.”

Steve chuckles. “I think you’re very lucky to have each other.” Bucky returns later with two bags and takes up his watch over Sarah. George and Winnie leave after George goes down to get them something to eat for dinner. Bucky picks at the food, not really hungry after his sandwich earlier. Steve watches the way he looks over the equipment and checks the chart. He’s good at his job, but he’s great with Sarah. Sometime during the night, Bucky gets up to pace the room and Steve knows he needs to say something. “Bucky?”

The man turns from staring out the window. “Yeah?”

“I owe you an apology for what happened in Ma’s kitchen that day.” Bucky turns back to the window and takes in the lights of the city. “If I’d listened to Ma all those years ago, I would be a better person now.”

“We can’t live in ‘what-ifs,’ Steve. You have to be true to yourself and if that’s who you are, that’s who you are.” Bucky sighs. “I just never expected to have to fight off any child of Sarah’s. She’s such a good person and…”

He leaves that thought hanging there, but Steve can hear the words in his head. “I’m not.”

“You apologized and I appreciate that, but let’s just leave it at that.”

Three days and Steve is getting anxious. Sam and Jack came by and Steve watched as his friends and Bucky joked and laughed like old friends. It upset something inside of him and he leaves just after Sam and Jack to go home and shower. Bucky showers in the bath in Sarah’s room and changes into new clothes. They don’t talk much, but when they do, Bucky is very careful about what he says. It takes those three days for Steve to figure out why. Bucky thinks that Steve is going to make another move. While at home, Steve checks in with Peggy at the gallery. “How are you?”

She sounds concerned and Steve thinks that maybe, if he was different than he is, he and Peggy might actually be friends. “I’m tired, but I don’t want anything to happen and I’m not there.” 

“Steve, is something else the matter?” Yeah, they’d probably be friends if he wasn’t what he is.

“Three days and I’ve been in the same room with James, Ma’s nurse. He’s really guarded around me and I wish I could figure out a way for him to relax.” Her next words just seal the idea with Steve that he doesn’t deserve Bucky’s forgiveness.

“Unfortunately, for you, that probably isn’t going to happen. He probably feels safe because he’s sure you wouldn’t try anything while in the hospital. I’m sure he’s thinking about after though. When he takes Sarah home and he’ll be in a position with you in the house and no buffer. Not that you need a buffer to pull your alpha bullshit.” Steve wants to say that he wouldn’t do that, but he has no history of keeping his alpha designation in check.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Hanging up, he heads back to the hospital. On the way, he calls Sam. “Hey, I need a favor and I don’t know who else to ask except Jack.”

Sam grumbles, but puts Jack on the phone. “Steve, what’s up?”

“I’m going to ask you to help me with something and it’s asking a lot.” Jack hums and Steve’s pretty sure he’s put the call on speaker. “If…when Ma comes out of this, I’m going to be spending time at her place, but I know that’s going to make Bucky uncomfortable. Could you…if it’s not too much…when you aren’t working…”

“You want me to come and hang out so your nurse doesn’t feel threatened?” Sam’s laughter in the background lets Steve know that he is, in fact, on speaker.

“Well, well, well, Steve Rogers is thinking with his brain and not his dick. Who woulda thought this day would ever come.” Jack agrees with Sam’s blessing and Steve parks and heads into the hospital.

It’s been a week and Bucky never leaves the hospital for more than coffee or food, so he and Steve have been in close quarters for five days. There’s part of Bucky that wishes that Steve would just go back to his life and leave Sarah to his care, but he knows that makes him an ass because Steve is her son. He’s noticed that the alpha doesn’t try to force conversation or contact, he keeps to his side of the bed, holding Sarah’s other hand. Bucky’s parents have been back twice and each day after Dr. Erskine leaves, Bucky explains to Steve what the tests are showing. The evening of the fifth day, Sarah starts to stir and Steve goes for the duty nurse.

Bucky texts Dr. Erskine and minutes after the duty nurse comes in, Dr. Erskine comes through the door. Leaning over, he shines a light into her eyes and she looks up panicked. “Now, now Sarah, just calm yourself. If I can clear the room, I will be happy to get that tube out of your throat.” Without thinking, Bucky grabs Steve’s arm and drags him from the room.

“But, she’s…I should be…” The alpha looks scared and unsure as Bucky gets him in the hallway.

“She’ll be much happier with that tube out of her throat and he can’t do that with us in the room.” Bucky realizes that he’s still holding Steve’s wrist and releases it quickly.

“Bucky, you’re a nurse, you could go in and see…” Steve’s eyes are pleading and Bucky takes a deep breath because this isn’t the arrogant prick that he met last week. This is a kid, scared to death that they’re going to lose their mother.

Bucky pulls him over to some seating near the nurse’s station. Getting Steve into one of the seats, Bucky kneels in front of him, taking his hands. “Steve, you need to breathe and listen to me. Can you do that?” Steve takes a couple of deep breaths and nods. “Okay, the first thing you have to understand is when a patient is on chemo, especially when it’s not their first battle with cancer, things can happen to the body that’s caused by the treatment. I take care of Sarah and know everything about her illness and treatment, but Dr. Erskine knows what to look for. If you’re in there or I’m in there, she’s going to try to seem okay, but if we aren’t in there, she’ll be honest with her doctor. Once he knows, then I’ll know and I’ll let you know.”

Steve doesn’t even think about his next move, he just grabs Bucky and hugs him, sniffling into his shoulder. “Thank you for being there for her. Thank you.”

Stiffly, Bucky pats the alpha’s back. “It’s okay, big guy. She woke up and that’s the biggest step forward.”

Becoming aware of what he’s done, Steve releases Bucky and puts his arms up. “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” 

The nurse ushers them back into the room and Dr. Erskine is smiling which is a very good sign. Sarah’s bed is sitting up a little straighter and she looks tired. “Well, it would seem that the minor stroke didn’t do much damage, but there is weakness in the legs, so I want to talk to you about moving Sarah to a hospital bed downstairs at home.”

Sarah huffs. “And I told him that my nurse could carry me up the stairs to bed and I could take my naps on the sofa.”

Steve sits on the bed, taking his mother’s hand. “I’m going to be staying with you for awhile and I’ll carry you upstairs.” Sarah’s eyes flit to Bucky, who suddenly looks more nervous about his job. “Between me and Bucky we’ll have you back up and moving around in no time.”

Bucky turns to Dr. Erskine, trying to ignore this new turn of events. “Will she have a physical therapist?”

“Yes, three times a week. I know just the person to use. He’s ex-military, so he won’t take any of her attitude.” Bucky snorts and Dr. Erskine turns to Sarah who sticks her tongue out at him. “He’s only been doing physical therapy for about six months, he was an EMT before that.” Taking out one of his cards from his pocket, he writes a name and number on the card. “His name is Jack Riley. I think you’ll like him, he’s also an omega. Call him when Sarah is home. I’ll contact him and let him know to expect your call.” Bucky nods and slips the card into his pocket.

There’s a private conversation going on between mother and son that Bucky doesn’t want to get into the middle of, so he exits the room and calls his parents. He tells his mother that Sarah is awake and seems to be relatively okay. Winnie knows her son and can tell that something is wrong. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

“Steve just told the doctor that he’s going to be staying with Sarah until she’s better.” Bucky leans against a wall with his forehead pressed hard into the unforgiving plaster.

“Oh…I don’t know how I feel about that. Bucky, he’s not proven himself to be someone you can trust.” Bucky’s nodding along, but says nothing. “Can you come home at night? I mean if Steve is going to be there, maybe you can leave and not have to stay in the house with him.”

“Let me get her home and settled in and I’ll see how things go. If I can write out the instructions for him, maybe I can leave.” Bucky turns his head and sees Steve watching him. By the look on his face, Bucky can tell that Steve heard. He doesn’t feel bad about it because he’s made no secret that he doesn’t trust the alpha. “I gotta get back in there. I’ll call you later.”

It’s three more days and Sarah is finally released from the hospital. Bucky stays behind to get all of her things packed and Steve drives her home. He offers to wait for Bucky, but the omega needs a little time to get his wits about him. Once he arrives, Sarah is sitting in the solarium, drinking a cup of tea. Bucky goes up to his room to put his things away and then to Sarah’s to clean up. He changes the sheets and checks the medications in the bathroom, refilling her pill organizer. Before carrying the sheets downstairs to the wash, he pulls out the card he’s been carrying around. 

It rings three times before anyone picks up. “Hello?”

“Hi, is this Jack Riley?” He gets an affirmative. “My name is James Barnes and I’m the homecare nurse for Sarah Rogers. Dr. Erskine told me to call and set up a schedule for physical therapy.”

The man on the other end is obviously smiling as he talks. “Yeah, I was told to expect your call.” They spend a few minutes setting dates and times for the next three weeks. Making his way back down, he heads into the laundry room and starts a load of clothes.

“I can leave at night if that makes this more comfortable for you.” Bucky nearly jumps out of his skin at Steve’s words. 

Looking embarrassed, Bucky takes a deep breath. “No, I mean, she’s your mom and I can just as easily leave every evening.” Pushing past the alpha, Bucky goes to check on Sarah. 

He’s almost to the door when Steve catches up with him. “You could give me a chance to prove I’m not an asshole.”

Bucky stops, edgy from lack of sleep. Turning, he knows his face does that thing that his sister calls his murder glare. “I gave you a chance and you treated me like…a whore.” He can see that it has the desired effect on Steve. “Ordering me around and never taking into consideration that I’m a person. A highly educated person. I’m smart, funny, and caring, but all you see is someone to suck your dick. I gave you a chance. You don’t get another one.”

Steve, honest to god, looks like a kicked puppy, but Bucky doesn’t have time for that shit. Sarah needs him and he’s going to do his job like he always has. Steve sticks his head in a few minutes later and tells them he’s headed back to his apartment to get some things he’ll need. Sarah gives a look to Bucky, but doesn’t say anything else.

As the days progress, Bucky comes in at six in the morning and leaves every night at eight. The first time it happens, he almost doesn’t make it out the door in time to catch his train because Sarah doesn’t want him to go. Steve tries to convince him to stay, but Bucky can see how it brightens Sarah’s smile to have Steve around more and he’s not getting in the way of family. Once he gets home around ten, he drags upstairs and falls into bed. Winnie can’t stand how tired he is and knows that part of it is that he’s on edge every day being around Steve.

Two weeks into the new arrangement, Steve comes into the kitchen after taking Sarah upstairs for her nap. Bucky is prepping the next day’s meals and seems in his own head. Since the hospital, Bucky doesn’t ever seem to be able to get enough sleep. He’s always tired and on edge and never relaxes completely. The muscles in his shoulders are permanently tense and his forehead is always furrowed. He doesn’t hear Steve, so the alpha is able to watch him for a few minutes. Sarah’s been home for almost two weeks and in that time, Steve’s watched this man with his mother and can understand why she likes him so much. “What are you making for tomorrow?”

Bucky turns giving a tight smile, that he tries to soften, because he loves cooking and it makes him happy to do it for Sarah. “Tomorrow is crab and corn chowder with margarita Paninis. She does well with soups and sandwiches. Mostly, she eats a cup of soup and half a sandwich, but her appetites been better.”

“Do you need help with anything?” Steve comes over to the counter, still keeping distance, and watches Bucky cracking the crab legs open. “Where did you learn to cook?”

Handing over some of the crab legs, Bucky keeps working. “My mom and grandmother. When my dad was pregnant with my sister, I was already seven, so I got to help in the kitchen.”

“Did your dad carry you too?” Steve carefully picks the shells away from the crab meat.

“No, my mom carried me.” Something in Bucky’s eyes gets far away and he starts talking. “It’s weird, everyone on both sides of my family are omegas. As hard as they tried to get my parents to find alphas or even betas, no one else in the family did.” He chuckles. “All the way back to my great-great grandparents on both sides are omegas. I didn’t even realize how rare male omegas were because there were so many in my family. I never thought anything about being one, I just was.”

Steve’s hands freeze. “Until you met me.”

Bucky nods. “Yeah and then all of the sudden I was less.”

Steve drops what he’s doing and takes the small mallet from Bucky’s hands. Holding the omegas hands in his own, he looks at the man that has no reason to trust or listen to him. “No, that isn’t true. All that day did was prove that I’m less. I found out that I don’t even know my own friends. The guy I thought of as my best friend has an omega that he wants to marry, the manager at my gallery that I’ve known for 12 years, has a mate and kids. I didn’t know any of this because they didn’t want me around them.” Bucky seems to still be staring off at nothing and Steve reaches up with their joined hands and turns the omega face to look at him. “You’re so much more than I could ever be. People that meet you, trust you, care about you and people that meet me have to protect those they love against me.” Steve lets go of Bucky’s hands, looking down at the counter. “I’m sorry for that day. I can’t take it back or make it better, but I am sorry.” He leaves the kitchen after that, putting space between them.

That evening around seven, Steve packs a bag and heads back to his apartment. Sarah tries to talk him into staying, but Steve looks over at Bucky. “Are you sure you have to go?”

“I’ll be back bright and early tomorrow morning, but I do need to get some work done for the gallery. I’ll even bring coffee and Danish when I come back.” She kisses his cheek and Steve kisses hers. “I love you, Ma.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

Bucky knows that Steve’s leaving because of him, but at least tonight he’ll be able to stay here and sleep instead of spending two hours on the trains. As he gets Sarah settled in, she takes his hand and has him sit on the bed next to her. “Is everything okay, Sarah?”

“I think you’ve done something to my son.” Bucky doesn’t even know what to respond to that, but starts writing his resignation in his head. “He’s never been this attentive to anyone.”

“He should be attentive to you, Sarah and I know he loves you.” She’s suddenly got a twinkle in her eyes and Bucky doesn’t like that look.

“His attention isn’t on me. Oh, he’s been here and been so much more helpful than I expected, but his eyes are on you.” Bucky barks out a laugh. “You think I don’t know my own son.”

“No ma’am, I know you do, but I also know that in this case, he’s just trying to stay out of my way.” Getting up, he tucks the blanket around her.

“Trust me, something is happening with him and it’s all because of you.”

After taking a shower, where he couldn’t get Sarah’s words out of his head, Bucky climbs into bed. He doesn’t know or care if what Sarah says is right. All he does know is that he needs to keep distance between them because Steve Rogers is the worst kind of alpha and one that could turn on a dime and try something again. If Sarah’s words are correct and something in the alpha has changed, that’s good, that’s great even, but it has nothing to do with Bucky.

The first time that Jack Riley comes to the house, Bucky is in the back yard, cutting flowers for Sarah’s room. Jack sets up in the solarium and he and Steve are laughing about something Sam did. “You and Jack know each other, Steven?” Sarah is watching the easy banter between her son and this omega and wonder if this was one of Steve’s conquests.

“Yeah, Jack is Sam’s boyfriend. We met a few weeks ago.” Steve helps Sarah into position and steps out of the way.

“Fiancé actually.” Jack holds up his hand and shows Steve the ring.

Going over to his new friend, Steve hugs him. “Man that’s awesome! I’m so happy for you!”

Sarah watches this exchange and it makes her happy to see Steve so genuine with an omega. “Congratulations, Jack.” Jack looks over at her winking.

“Your son showed up at our house late one night and I didn’t know who he was.” Sarah and Jack talk all the way through the first set of stretches.

Bucky comes back in, leaving the flowers in the kitchen in a vase and goes to find Sarah. When he comes around the corner, Sarah’s face lights up. “Bucky, come meet Jack.”

They exchange pleasantries and Jack keeps working with Sarah. Bucky sits off to the side, watching intently so he can help if need be. Jack does his job well and with great care for Sarah’s condition, but that doesn’t stop him from watching the other people in the room. Sam tells him all the time how he can figure people out before they’re even introduced. And what Jack sees is very interesting. He looks back down at Sarah and she winks at him. She knows too and the only one in the room that doesn’t see it is the omega nurse. The first thing Jack’s going to do when he leaves is get his phone out and call Sam. They finish up and Jack packs his things and leaves. 

His phone is out as he heads down the steps to the sidewalk. Sam picks up immediately. “Well, how’d it go?”

“Sam, let me tell you what’s going on in this house.” Sam chuckles and Jack keeps talking. “Sarah Rogers is quick as they come and knows that her son’s falling in love.” Sam sputters on the other end. “Steve knows that he’s falling in love.” Again, there’s that sputtering noise. “The only one that doesn’t, is Bucky. Bucky doesn’t even look at Steve, doesn’t acknowledge him in the room.”

“Wait, are you telling me that Steve Rogers, my friend and all around asshole, is falling in love with the omega that kicked his ass?”

“That is what I’m telling you. He’s giving off these sad, longing pheromones and Bucky doesn’t even respond to them. I’m telling you, these two are so oblivious. Or maybe he’s not oblivious.” Then Jack sighs. “The problem is, Bucky really doesn’t respond to him, Sam. Like Steve’s giving off this longing vibe and Bucky’s scent doesn’t change. I’m afraid your friend is going to get his heart broken and I know you have issues with him, but it’s going to be bad if what I’m scenting is really what’s happening.”

“Well fuck. How far into it is Steve?”

Jack stops, looking back at the house. “He’s pretty far gone.”

Sarah lays down for a nap on the sofa after Jack leaves. It was a strain, but she took it like a champ. As Bucky puts a blanket over her, he kisses her forehead. “When you get up, I’ll have tea and a snack for you.”

“And my meds.” She’s frowning because she really hates all the medications she has to take, but it is what it is.

“And your meds.” She smiles and Bucky chuckles. “Rest for me, yeah?”

She nods and Bucky straightens up and finds Steve watching him from the archway with a soft smile on his face. It’s an odd look and not one that Bucky would ever expect to see on the alpha’s face. He gives the alpha a strained smile and heads to the stairs. Sarah will probably sleep for a couple of hours and that gives him enough time to do a few things upstairs and in the kitchen. Trotting up the stairs, he ignores Steve’s obvious desire to talk to him and heads into Sarah’s room.

He’s stripped the bed and is putting fresh sheets on when he jumps at the voice from the doorway. He’s noticed that Steve doesn’t come into rooms that he’s in alone anymore. He keeps a respectable distance between them and it’s appreciated. “Do you care about all of your patients like you do with her?”

Bucky shakes the blanket out over the bed. “If you’d asked me that a month after I started, I would have said absolutely, but honestly, I think Sarah is special. So, I guess the answer to your question is no, I don’t.”

“Why is she special?” Steve makes an aborted movement into the room, but holds his position.

“I can’t really say for sure, she’s just got this spark. A lot of cancer patients kind of lose themselves in the illness, like it’s all they can think about, but she’s not like that. Cancer is an inconvenience for her, but it’s not who she is. It takes a lot to fight this disease and sometimes that’s all they can think about, but not her.” Bucky chuckles and looks up only to catch Steve’s jaw clinching. “Sorry, it’s not that I don’t take it seriously.”

Steve realizes his mistake and relaxes. It wasn’t Bucky’s words that had him clinching, it was the smile. “No, I know you do. I…it’s just…sorry, I should go.” And he does. By the time Bucky gets the sheets down for the wash, Steve’s gone and left a note on the counter. _‘Bucky, it’s been a busy day and I don’t want you to have to think about cooking dinner, so I’ll be back with something for you and Ma. –Steve’_

Bucky doesn’t know what to do with that. First, Steve’s thinking about how tiring the physical therapy day can be and second, he’s implying that he won’t be staying for dinner as usual. Shaking that out of his head, he goes about his business of getting the clothes into the wash and starting on a snack that Sarah will eat.

They’re laughing on the back patio when Steve comes back. He joins them for a few minutes until they move back inside. Once they have Sarah piled up on the sofa with her most current novel, Steve follows Bucky into the kitchen. “I remembered what you said about Ma and soups, so I got her something light. I thought you might want something a little more filling, so I got you…well you can see when you open everything. Anyway, I’m going to head out. I need to go to the gallery tomorrow, so I won’t be here until afternoon sometimes.” Without another word, Steve goes to kiss his Ma and leaves.

His behavior has been so strange for the last few weeks and Bucky’s confused and defensive. He feels like whatever this is will fade and the other Steve, alpha Steve, will come out again. He’s just waiting for that. After dinner, Bucky carries Sarah up the stairs and gets her settled in for the night. Handing off her pills, she takes them, watching the nurse closely. “Are you alright, Bucky?”

It’s in that moment that Bucky feels really tired, more so than normal. He’s been like this for weeks, exhausted to the point of fear that he won’t wake up at night if Sarah needs him. “Of course.” Playing it off, he takes the glass back into the bathroom to refill it.

“Don’t lie to me, young man.” Her frown is one that all moms have.

“I’m just a little tired. I’ll be good as new tomorrow.” She nods, but doesn’t believe him and it’s evident on her face. “Sleep well, Sarah.” He doesn’t see her pull out her phone and send a text to Winnie, he just falls face first onto his bed across the hall and passes out.

_‘There’s something wrong. I need you to come over tomorrow morning and tell me if I’m crazy or if your son is not as okay as he says he is.’_

_‘I’ll see you at 7.’_

Not only does Winnie show up the next morning, but she’s carrying a bag with her. As soon as Bucky opens the door, Winnie knows he’s absolutely not okay. Cupping his cheek, she looks deep into his eyes. “Alright, this is what’s going to happen. You’re going to go pack your bag and take a few days to yourself.” He starts to argue. “I was a nurse too, son and I know what to do for Sarah. You’ve run yourself down and it’s time to catch up on some rest. Now get the hell out of here and do as your mother says.”

Bucky goes to apologize to Sarah, but she’s already grinning. “This is your doing, isn’t it?”

She gives a minor shrug and shoos him upstairs. Winnie comes to sit next to Sarah. “What’s happening here that’s causing this?”

Sarah shakes her head to wait for Bucky to get his things. Once he does, he kisses both women and heads out the door. “My son is putting out pheromones of a rejected alpha. And your son isn’t responding to them at all.”

Winnie shakes her head. “Sarah, are you saying your son…”

“Steven has fallen in love with your son and Bucky doesn’t feel the same.” They stare at each other for several minutes.

“I was not expecting that.” Winnie takes a sip of tea.

“Believe me, my friend, I wasn’t either. I thought Steve was too set in his ways to develop actual feelings, but he has and Bucky…” She just shakes her head again and looks down at her hands. “I can’t blame him, you know. Steve made a horrible first impression and Bucky has no reason to trust him, but he is my son and it’s very difficult to watch him in pain.”

Winnie reaches over, taking her friend’s hand. “Sarah, I’m sorry, but Bucky has to protect himself in this.”

Sarah squeezes Winnie’s hand. “I would be pissed off if he didn’t.”

Steve comes in that afternoon with flowers for his Ma. Leaning in, he kisses her cheek, but stands abruptly when Winifred Barnes comes into the room. “Ah, Steve, how are you?”

“Mrs. Barnes, I’m well. I’m glad you came to visit.” She slides into her seat across from Sarah and picks up her cards.

“Well Sweetheart, I’m not visiting, I’ll be staying for a few days.” Steve straightens up and looks around. “Bucky needed a break and so I’ll be taking over just for a little while.” Both women feel the shift in the air and how Steve’s scent changes from happy to forlorn. “You should put those in some water.” She indicates the flowers and Steve heads into the kitchen. “Oh my, I didn’t think it was as bad as you described, but he’s in full rejection mode.”

Sarah leans in. “I told you.”

Later that evening, Winnie is cooking dinner and Steve comes in to help. “Is there anything I can do?”

She points to the array of fruit on the counter. “Start cutting that up, will you?” Steve picks up a knife and starts chopping. Peaking over her shoulder, she wants to see what his back does when she asks her next question. “You want to talk about these feelings you have for my son?”

Just as suspected, his back stiffens and doesn’t relax. “I don’t think it’s appropriate.”

Winnie chuckles. “Appropriate because I’m his mother or appropriate because he doesn’t know?”

“Appropriate because I have no right to have them after how I treated him.” And that leaves Winifred Barnes speechless.

Bucky sleeps for two days. After the second night comes and goes, George starts to get worried. The third morning his son drags himself into the kitchen looking like he hasn’t slept at all. It’s all very concerning especially after the conversation he had with his wife the day before. It prompted George to start doing some reading and finding out that because his and Winnie’s families have been only omegas for generations, they never learned the biological attachments of alpha/omega pairs. They have a huge problem on their hands and last night he lay the whole thing out for Winnie and Sarah, after Steve left for the day. Now he has to deal with his son. “You look like hell, son.”

Bucky snorts and looks up at his father. The older omega sits coffee in front of his son and sits across the table. “I don’t know what’s wrong, dad.”

“I think you do, if you think back to your medical training.” Bucky looks up, brow furrowed in confusion. “Son, I’m worried about you. Your mother is worried about you, Sarah is worried about you and I’m sure if I told your sister, she would be too. Something’s off and you know it.”

Bucky takes a sip of coffee. “I just wish that things could go back to how they were before. I wish that Steve would stop coming to the house and Sarah and I could just fall back into our old pattern.”

“Sure, but he thought he was going to lose his mother. You can’t blame him for wanting to be there.” George watches Bucky’s face do an interesting array of emotions.

“I get that. I do and I feel bad for wanting him to go away, but I don’t trust him and because of that, I’m always on edge.” George nods and smiles.

“Tell you what, nap today and I’ll order pizza for us tonight. Becca will be home tonight too, so you can huddle together on the sofa and watch movies like you used to.” Bucky takes a walk later that morning to a bakery down the block, picking up cookies and a cupcake for himself. He strolls to the park and sits on a bench watching people. He’s a health care professional, he graduated top of his class, he has a goddamn Master’s in Nursing for crying out loud, he knows there’s something wrong. This isn’t just lack of sleep or being on edge around an asshole alpha, something is wrong. He doesn’t say anything to anyone.

Two weeks pass and Bucky’s in the kitchen at Sarah’s washing strawberries for the strawberry shortcake he’s made when he feels a presence in the room. The voice isn’t a surprise, but his shoulders do tense, not enough for anyone to know, but enough that he feels it. “Are you feeling alright, Bucky?”

Hanging his head, he sighs. “Yeah Steve, I’m all good.”

Steve steps into the room, but stays on the other side of the island. “I ask because you…you look...you seem really tired recently.” 

Steve has stopped coming first thing in the morning. He comes in sometime after lunch and stays long enough to clean up after dinner, then he goes home. Bucky appreciates that, but it doesn’t seem to be enough for Bucky’s system to stop amping up the anxiety level. “This is a tough job, as much as I love doing it, it can wear a nurse down. I’ll be fine.”

“I get that, from everything I’ve seen, everything you do for Ma, you work too hard.” It’s Steve’s turn to sigh. “I’m just worried about you. Ma is too, but she didn’t want me to say anything to you.” He gives a self-deprecating chuckle. “I guess I still don’t listen very well.”

Bucky turns and Steve looks…sheepish. “Listen, I’m okay. You don’t have to worry about me.” Bucky could swear that Steve’s going to say something else, but he puts the berries in the fridge and goes to check on Sarah.

Once he’s in bed that night, listening to Sarah’s deep breathing, Bucky pulls out his phone and sends a text. _‘Are you still awake? I’m sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you.’_

His phone rings seconds later and a voice that he hasn’t heard in almost a year, settles his nerves. Getting up, as she’s expounding on how much she’s missed him, Bucky makes his way downstairs. “Bucky Barnes, my favorite nurse on the planet, how the hell are you?”

“Hey, Darcy, I know you told me to call anytime, so I’m sorry for the late hour.” He’s in the living room, sitting on the sofa with his legs pulled up and his chin resting on them.

“You don’t ever have to apologize for calling me. Is everything okay?”

“No, it isn’t. Darcy, something’s wrong and I need to see you.” She goes from friend mode into Doctor mode immediately.

“Tell me what’s going on?”

He tells her briefly what’s been happening and she tells him she wants to see him the next day. He needs to wait for Steve, in the afternoon, so she give him a time and stays on the line with him for a little while longer.

The next day, Steve arrives around noon and Bucky gets everything set up for the afternoon while he’s out. Sitting with Sarah, Steve comes in with water and her after lunch pills. “Sarah, I have to go out this afternoon.” He looks up at Steve. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to leave.” Steve looks at him inquisitively, but just nods.

Sarah isn’t taking it so well. “Is everything okay?”

Bucky stands, flushed and nervous. “Of course. I’m great. I just need to run an errand and it has to be today.” She doesn’t buy it and he can tell she doesn’t. Steve’s stepped back to the hallway, but doesn’t take his eyes off Bucky. “I should get ready.” He runs up the stairs, but nearly falls when he gets to the top step. Pausing for a minute, he takes a deep breath and reminds himself that Darcy will figure this out. It doesn’t stop the arrant tears that fill his eyes.

Darcy’s office is empty when Bucky gets there and that isn’t normal. She’s the top omega doctor in the city and if her office is empty, she did it on purpose. He doesn’t even get the chance to sign in when the door opens and she ushers him in. She hugs him and when he pulls back, she looks at him. “Well, you’re right, something is very wrong.”

They get into an exam room and she does the basics, checking his vitals, and the more she does, the more she frowns. “What all are we doing today?”

She looks up from the tablet she’s entering information on. “Everything. I’ve cleared the office so the lab staff is waiting for all the tests.” She taps a button on the desk. “You look like you got into a fight and have two black eyes. Have you not been sleeping?”

“I sleep. Hell, I took a couple of days and went home and slept for two straight days.” The door opens and the nurse comes in.

“Okay, we’re going to start with a full panel on the blood work.” The nurse nods and Darcy steps out of the room.

She comes back about the time the fifth vial of blood is finishing with an ultrasound machine. “Darcy?”

Darcy looks at him and she’s as serious as Bucky’s ever seen her. “Look, I’m going to figure out what this is and to do that, I need to check everything.” The nurse leaves and Bucky strips down to his boxer briefs and Darcy looks at his reproductive system. He’s given a robe and makes his way to the x-ray room and then to the MRI. He gives a urine sample on his way back to the exam room and Darcy brings him in a cup of tea. “It’s going to be a few hours on all the tests, so let’s go to my office and talk. Bucky dresses and then makes his way down the hall. Darcy waves him into a chair and folds her arms on her desk. “Talk to me about when this started.”

“I don’t really know. It’s been a few months, but didn’t get bad until several weeks ago. I mean, I’ve been feeling off for a while, but I guess I just blew it off.” Darcy nods and comes around the desk to sit next to him.

“Bucky, tell me what’s been happening in your life recently. Medically, I think there’s something wrong, but outside things can influence physical things. What’s changed?” He starts to cry and she pulls him into a hug. He’s so damn tired and just can’t hold himself together anymore.

For the next hour, Bucky tells her about Sarah’s minor stroke, about Steve and what happened the first time they met, about how he’s always around now and it puts Bucky on edge. He explains that he’s been approached by alphas before, but none of them put him on edge like this. She asks about Steve’s scent and Bucky just laughs and explains that he couldn’t tell her. “When we’re in medical school, they teach us about scents so that we can care for people. With cancer patients it’s really important to mute that.”

She pats his hand. “I get that, but if your system is unconsciously picking up on his scent and you feel threatened by it, that could explain why this is happening. Your body won’t let you relax.” The nurse opens the door and the first of the tests are back.

Darcy looks over what she’s seeing and smiles. “Okay, the MRI, ultrasound, and x-rays look good. Your reproductive system looks great, there are no masses or spots anywhere. So, we can tentatively rule out some of the scarier things. I want to wait for the blood work and urine analysis before I say for absolute certainty.”

Bucky lets out a deep breath. “Thanks, Darce.”

They talk about Bucky’s family and Darcy’s dating life, trying to lighten the mood, but when the door opens again and the lab tech brings in the other tests, Bucky feels his pulse start to race again. Darcy looks over everything and abruptly stops. “Bucky, I need to talk to someone. Can you give me a minute?” He nods, but looks panicked. “I’m just making sure I understand before giving you the wrong information.” He calms down a little. “Okay?” He nods frantically and she leaves him sitting with his own thoughts.

Checking his watch, he’s been gone for about four and a half hours. He may not make it back for dinner and should let Sarah know. He tries calling, but it goes straight to voicemail, so she’s probably talking to Bucky’s mom. The longer it takes Darcy the more anxious Bucky gets, so when she comes back in, he bursts. “What’s going on, Darcy? You’re scaring me.”

She pulls him over to the sofa by the back wall and sits him down. “We all took biological imperatives classes in college.” Bucky nods. “Then you know about Bond Destabilization.” He nods again, but looks at her confused. He’s not bonded, so this makes no sense. “We looked at your gland secretion and the levels in your blood stream and Bucky, someone has bonded to you and you’ve rejected them. You can’t scent it because you’re using the blocker to keep scents from influencing you. Your body can’t rest because…”

Bucky reaches out, grabbing at her hands. “What? Darcy, what is it?”

“I don’t think your body wants you to reject them and it’s making you sick until you accept the bond.” Bucky takes the files from her and starts going through everything himself. He spreads everything out on the floor and Darcy joins him and starts walking him through everything they have.

“There hasn’t been anyone.” He’s racking his brain, trying to come up with anyone that lines up with the timing on all of this. He gets up to pace and when it finally hits him, he crumbles back to the floor, sobbing. “NO! This isn’t…I can’t…Darcy…make this go away. Please! Make this go away!” He goes into a full blown attack and Darcy ends up sedating him because he can’t calm himself. With help, Darcy has him moved to the floor above where they do sleep studies and heat interventions. Sitting at the desk outside Bucky’s room, she calls Winnie. 

Winifred and George stand outside the observation room. Bucky’s asleep on the bed with an IV. “How long are you going to keep him sedated?” Winnie doesn’t let the tears fall, but they’re in her eyes. George lets his track down his face, holding Winnie’s hand.

“I’ll take him off the medication later tonight and see if I can get him to stay calm. If he really doesn’t want this bond, we may have to keep him sedated longer.” She looks back at two people she loves as much as her own family. “And he won’t be able to go back to that job. He’ll have to leave Sarah’s care to someone else.”

Ever the planner, Winnie looks at her husband. “You stay here and I’m going to talk to Steve about this. If he did this on purpose, I’ll cut his dick off and feed it to him.” She kisses George and he looks after her with such love.

“I do not envy that alpha one bit.” Darcy grins and George takes her hand. “We’ll get him through this one way or another.”

“I know we will. My son is the strongest person I know and he’ll be okay.”

Winnie rings the bell at Sarah’s and hopes that Steve is still here. She’d like to only have to do this once and get back to her son. Steve answers the door and smiles warmly at Winnie. She has a brief moment where she doesn’t know if she wants to smack him or smile back. “We have to talk.”

Steve steps aside to let his ma’s best friend into the house. “Is everything okay?”

Winnie doesn’t stop the glare at that. “Well no, Steven, everything is not okay and it’s your damn fault!”

Sarah comes from the kitchen gauging the situation. “Winifred?”

Steve ushers them into the living room and offers Winnie something to drink. “Well, if you have something stronger than wine, I wouldn’t be opposed.” Steve comes back with a glass of scotch, handing it over. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” He sits next to his Ma and she takes his hand as Winnie drains the glass.

“Now, it seems that you’ve scent bonded my son.” Steve tries to sputter a response. He looks devastated by that information and Winnie knows then that he wasn’t aware. “So obviously you didn’t know that you did that, but it’s sent his body into…look, long story short he’s in Bond Destabilization because, according to his doctor, he’s rejecting you, but his body doesn’t want him to. He’s been sedated because he freaked the fuck out and I want to know what you’re going to do about it!”

Steve gets up. “Let’s go.”

It’s Winnie’s turn to sputter. Sarah gets up and Steve helps her with her jacket. “What?”

“If I made Bucky sick then there should be a way that I can make him better. He doesn’t want me, I can live with that, but I can’t live with him being sick because of me.” Sarah smiles up at her son and the three of them head back to Darcy’s office. George seems surprised when Steve comes off the lift with his wife and Sarah. Introductions are made and Steve turns to Darcy. “What can I do to make this better for him?”

Darcy narrows her eyes at the alpha and starts poking him in the chest as she talks. “If you do anything else to hurt him, I’ll have your hide. He’s the best person I know and you aren’t going to do anything else unless I say it’s okay.”

Steve looks over at the sleeping form of the man he loves. “I’ll move to a different city if you tell me that’s what will make him okay.”

Darcy grins. “Well okay then, let’s get him off the sedative.” She goes in with Steve in tow and stops the IV drip. “Just sit down over there until he comes out of this. As much as I hate to give you this kind of power, you being in here will calm him as he comes to, whether he realizes it or not.”

Steve nods and sits quietly in the chair. It’s nearly an hour before Bucky starts to come out of it and when he blinks his eyes open and looks over, seeing Steve, he groans. Steve stands, but doesn’t go anywhere near him. “I’m not here for any reason than to help fix whatever I broke. I won’t come any closer than this, but you have to tell me what to do.”

For the first time, Bucky reaches out and offers his hand. Steve steps over, but doesn’t sit in the chair by the bed, just takes Bucky’s hand. “I don’t know what to do.” Bucky looks at the window and sees his parents, Darcy, and Sarah watching. “Sit down because we have to figure this out.” Bucky nods at Darcy and she comes into the room.

Steve sits in the chair and doesn’t let go of Bucky. “I seem to always be apologizing to you for fucking up. I really didn’t know that I’d done this to you. You gotta believe me, Buck. I just was stupid enough to fall in love with you and I guess my body screwed up.”

Darcy snorts. “Understatement of the year there, asshole.” She checks Bucky’s vitals and pulls up the other chair. “This isn’t the first time I’ve seen this, but it is the first time that that omega had such a violent reaction to the news.”

Steve pulls his hand away from Bucky’s and gets up to move to the far side of the room. “I’m so sorry. I don’t even know what I did.”

Darcy explains about Bucky not scenting because of his profession, but she explains to Steve that he released mating pheromones when Bucky was around and the omega’s body took that as a bond. She then explains that for the bond to break and Bucky to go back to normal, he has to put distance between himself and the alpha, meaning Bucky would have to quit being Sarah’s nurse and not see Steve. “Truth is, I’m not sure how long that would take. Could be six months to forever.” She looks up at Steve. “It means, he can’t ever be around you again. It also means that you’ll probably get sick and feel under the weather for a few months.”

Steve bites the inside of his cheek and looks back at Bucky. The look of longing that he’s had for months, is very evident and for the first time Bucky sees it. “Okay, so I’ll go and tomorrow I’ll start looking for a nurse to replace you. I’ll get Ma to pack your things and have them ready, but you should probably send someone else to get them.” Turning to look at his Ma through the window, his shoulder’s sag. “What if I agreed to stay away, could he still help Ma?”

Darcy shakes her head. “Unless Sarah’s home is scrubbed, you’ll still leave your scent behind. Bucky can’t have that, so…”

“Wait! Everyone just wait a damn minute!” Bucky sits up in bed, but the sedative makes him dizzy and he nearly falls. Steve comes over at a rush and catches him, helping the omega back into the bed. He looks up into Steve’s worried face and lets himself inhale, he still gets nothing because of the blocker. “T-thanks.” Steve steps away. “I get a say in my own damn life and…he looks out at his parents and Sarah, then back to Darcy and finally to Steve. “Why do you want me? Is it just because I kicked your ass?”

“Well yeah, that’s kinda part of it.” Bucky looks at him confused. “When you kicked my ass, it was the beginning of me really looking at my life and how I was living it. My Ma tried to make me a better person, but after that…day…in the kitchen, I found out that…” Steve looks down at the floor. “I found out I wasn’t a very good person. You helped me see that.”

Bucky sits back on the pillows, closing his eyes for a minute. “Darcy, take my parents and Sarah back to your office. I need some time.” She gets up and Steve starts for the door too. “Steve, you stay.”

The alpha freezes, standing stiffly by the door. Once the families are gone, Bucky points at the chair and Steve sits like a faithful dog. “What can I do to make all of this go away for you?”

“Here’s the thing, Steve. You and me, we got off on the wrong foot. I’m not a prize to be won and then thrown away. I’m worth more than that and you couldn’t see that when we first met.” He looks at the alpha, big and strong, looking like he’d rather be hiding under a bed instead of having this conversation. “Tell me what you see when you look at me.”

Steve takes a breath. “At first, I saw a conquest that I was looking forward to dominating, but after that day and having a conversation with two people I thought were friends, I realized that how I was viewing the world wasn’t acceptable.” Bucky keeps watching him as he continues to talk. “After that, I started watching you with her.” He indicates where Sarah had been standing before. “I saw how it wasn’t just your job, it was something you loved and you love my Ma like she’s your family. I saw how beautiful you are when you smile at the simplest things.” Steve sits forward with his fists under his chin, elbows resting on his knees. “I saw someone that I wanted to see every day, all day if possible. It took a little while, but once I realized that I’d fallen in love with you, it just seemed so natural.”

Bucky blushes, looking down at his lap. “What do you want to do now?”

“I want you to get better and what I want doesn’t really matter.” Steve says it without thought.

“I don’t want to leave your mom, Steve, but I’m not sure I trust you.” Bucky looks down at his hands, they’re shaking and the deep breath he lets out is shaky as well.

“You can’t be with someone you don’t trust, Buck.” Bucky looks up with a watery smile and it breaks Steve’s heart to see it. “I’m going to go. You have to do what’s right for you and I never meant to do this to you. Hell, I didn’t even realize that I had, but that doesn’t matter because I did.” Steve stands. “I’m going to bring in a crew to clean Ma’s house and I’m going to stay away. I’ll have a car pick Ma up and bring her to my place when I want to see her. Just be sure she brings everything she needs with her, yeah.” Bucky nods, but doesn’t looks up. “I’m so sorry.” He leaves the room and goes to find his mother and the doctor. He’s not going to uproot this man’s life because he couldn’t keep his hormones in check and he’s not going to take away the best nurse his mother ever had because he’s an asshole.

As the door clicks closed, Bucky begins to sob, scooting down in the bed and rolling with his back to the window. He sobs because this is his life and he’s not sure he can do this to Sarah. His parents come back to the room and try to get him to talk, but he’s not in the right head space to make them understand. If anything, Steve’s evolution into whoever he is now has been good for Sarah. While his parents sit with him, he makes a plan. It’s just a loose idea in his head, but it’s a start.

Winnie and George leave when it appears that Bucky needs to sleep more. Darcy comes to check on him and Bucky rolls over. “I know that look. What’s going through your head?” She sits down and runs her fingers through his hair.

“I need you to…Darcy, I have to leave.” She starts to argue with him, but he sits up, waving her words away. “I know you can find someone for Sarah that will care about her the way I do and I also know you can find something for me, away from New York.”

“Hold on a minute, Bucky! What do you mean away from New York?” Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he takes her hands.

“I gotta get out of here if I really want this to go away. You know that! You have to help me, please Darce.” She looks close to crying, but nods. “I need paper and something to write with.”

Darcy comes back a few minutes later with a pad and pen. “I don’t like this, but I do have something in DC that I think you’ll be good at.”

Three Months Later

“Now, Mrs. Stark, you have a visitor today and I know you aren’t going to want to see her without having your hair done.” Bucky smiles at his patient, she’s a lovely woman with life in her eyes and a grin of someone that knows more than she lets on.

“Well, if a handsome man like yourself wants to play with my hair, who am I to dissuade you?” Bucky barks a laugh and sits down next to her with a hairbrush and bobby pins.

“Were you always such a flirt?” She snorts at that and Bucky smiles wider.

“Oh no.” She reaches up, patting his hand. “I had to be tough as nails because omegas were supposed to be window dressing. I proved them wrong time and again.”

When he’s done fixing her hair the way she likes, the front bell rings and he goes to let her niece in. “She’s having a good day today, Sharon.”

He goes to the kitchen to start dinner, leaning on the sink, he looks into the back yard where the cherry blossoms are blooming. Sarah would love seeing that. Taking a deep breath, Bucky sets about making the chicken dish that’s become Maria’s favorite. God, how he misses New York and Sarah, his parents, Becca and surprisingly, he misses Steve too. He didn’t expect that and chalked it up to the hormone imbalance. So, he had to come to terms with the fact that he misses who Steve became after their first meeting. 

He emails with his family and found out that Sarah’s new nurse is someone named Clint Barton, who, according to Winnie, is a bit of a klutz, but he and Sarah get on pretty well. Sarah still misses him, but told Winnie that she understands why he left. George emailed that Steve is with Sarah almost every day and they are waiting on the test results from the last round of chemo. Sarah says she feels like it went well. He knows that it surprised everyone when he disappeared from the clinic, but after sending emails to his parents and Sarah, they all responded with understanding.

Sharon leaves just before dinner when Mrs. Stark usually starts forgetting things and people, but today she’s a surprise. Bucky hears the click of her cane as he’s finishing up the last of the pots. Dinner sits on the table and she makes a happy humming noise. “You always treat me so well, James.”

Bucky pulls out her chair and fixes her napkin. “You’re a grand lady, Mrs. Stark.”

“You aren’t going to join me?” Bucky brings another plate to the table and sits across from her. “Now, tell me about this alpha.”

Bucky’s head jerks up. He’s never said anything about his life before or what brought him here, so the fact that she’s picked up something, worries him. “What do you mean?”

Maria smirks. “I was a spy, James. You come out of nowhere, highly recommended, with nothing but one bag and the attitude of someone that’s running from something. I put two and two together, dear, and came up with alpha.”

Bucky’s always careful not to talk about what brought him to DC because he doesn’t know anyone here. He lives in a small room down the hall from Maria’s and doesn’t go out unless he has to. The second time he went out, to get Maria’s medications refilled, an alpha tried to ask him out. He quickly returned to the safety of Maria Stark’s home and has the pharmacy deliver her meds now. Looking up, he sees her laser sharp gaze. “There was an incident.” He tells her everything from beginning to end, but doesn’t look up, staying focused on his plate.

“So, you came here to break the accidental bonding.” Bucky nods, but isn’t expecting her next words. “And to run away.”

“Mrs Stark, it…” She waves off his words.

“I don’t blame you, it is a complicated situation. I should know.” Bucky drops his fork in disbelief. “Oh yes, James, I had the same thing happen to me. They didn’t have a name for it then, but it was the same. Back in the war, one of the men I worked with bonded to me as well and I got sick. I was so busy trying to prove myself that I didn’t even know I was sick until I passed out.” She smiles sweetly, like she’s remembering something pleasant. “He was like this alpha of yours. Had very definite feelings about omegas and their place. I despised him.” Sitting back, she chuckles and Bucky wonders what it was like for her, back then, being an omega in the middle of a great war, surrounded by alphas. “Now, if you repeat any of this, I’ll have to deny ever telling you because it’s classified still.”

Bucky smiles. “I will take it to my grave.”

“Well then, it was the winter of ’44 and I’d been sick for months, but given the okay by the doctor to go to a briefing. The Nazis had a stronghold in Austria and they wanted to send in a small team. They thought sending in half of the Allied Forces would make too big of a show, so a small team of very specific talents. The problem was, they needed to get someone inside through a ventilation system that was too small for the men on the team.” She chuckles and gets lost in her memory. Bucky reaches out, trying to ground her. She smiles so softly at him. “Don’t worry, dear, I’m still here.” She squeezes his hand. “I told them I could fit and the Colonel gave me the job of getting in, knocking out the security system, and opening the back gate for the rest of the team. Everything went as planned, except, I got shot after opening the gate.”

“Jesus, Mrs. Stark!” She laughs delightedly and Bucky can’t help but smile. It all seems to be such a happy memory.

“I kept fighting, while nearly bleeding out and that alpha, the one that was the cause of my sickness, he carried me back to base. We completed the mission as planned, but he wouldn’t stop, wouldn’t put me down, wouldn’t let anyone else help. That’s when the doctors figured out what the issue was. I didn’t give him the time of day and still wouldn’t, even after all of that.” Now she laughs and it’s such a nice sound that Bucky laughs too.

“What did you do? I mean how did you get pasted the sickness?” He’s curious now because maybe this brilliant woman can help him.

“Oh…dear…I married him.” Her eyes are twinkling at him.

“But…he…what hap…” Her sparkling laughter fills the kitchen.

“After I was shot, I knew I had to keep fighting. I had to make sure the team completed their job. He told me that’s when he realized that omegas were stronger than alphas, that’s when he realized that scent bonding me wasn’t a conscious decision on his part, it was his alpha recognizing an omega that was his perfect match and compliment to everything he was.” She points her fork at him. “Don’t get me wrong, James, I made him work for it. It was two more years before I even agreed to go on a date with him, but we had a lovely life together and he turned out to be the kindest soul I’ve ever met.”

Later as Bucky leaves Mrs. Stark’s room and heads down the stairs, he stops looking at the pictures hanging in the stairwell. Mrs. Stark and her husband on their wedding day, children and grandchildren, nieces and nephews, and it all makes Bucky’s heart ache.

One Year After Bucky Leaves

Steve grabs Daniel and runs after Sam, who’s holding Michael. The others, Peggy, Angie, Jack, and Sarah are laughing hysterically at their antics. Daniel had smacked Michael in the head and yelled ‘tag, you’re it’ and run off. The two alphas got into the game and have spent the last half hour chasing each other around with the boys screaming for them to go faster.

“I do believe my son is going through his second childhood.” Jack leans his head onto Sarah’s shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

Jack rubs his extended stomach, chuckling lowly. “Like I’m always going to be big as a house.”

Angie lays with her head in Peggy’s lap. “Oh, that feeling will go away as soon as she’s born and then you’ll just be tired all the time.”

“Lucky me.” Jack and Sam married and mated not long after Bucky left and Jack was pregnant within a few months. The boys come running back over and flop down next to their moms and Steve and Sam join them soon after.

Steve gets a water from the cooler and hands one over to Sam. “I’m too old for this.” But it doesn’t stop the broad smile on his face.

Sam kicks at this leg. “You started this.”

They have a nice picnic in the park and when Sarah starts to look tired, Steve helps her up. “I think we’ll be going, but thanks for the picnic.”

There are goodbyes and the group watches Steve escort his mom away. “He’s so very different.”

Jack smiles over at Peggy. “Falling in love can do that to a person.”

Sam stares off into space, lost in thought about his best friend. “Yeah, but it’s been a year and I still can’t get him to go out with anyone. He just keeps saying that he can’t.”

Angie wraps her arms around the boys who seem to be trying to fall asleep. “Maybe he’s still grieving for his omega.”

Peggy looks down at her, smiling gently. “James was never his no matter what his body thought.”

“He was in DC a few months ago. Did he try to see him?” Jack looks over at Sam.

“No, he said that wouldn’t be fair to Bucky since he was trying to start a new life. He also mentioned that he didn’t think he could stand to see him with someone else.” Sam looks over where his friend left the park.

“Why does he think that Bucky’s met someone?” Sam gives a mirthless chuckle.

“Steve thinks that there’s no way that someone as good and beautiful as Bucky wouldn’t have met someone by now.” Jack smirks. “Hey, I’m just repeating what Steve said.”

Sarah watches Steve fixing dinner with music playing and can feel the sadness coming off her son. “You miss him.”

She doesn’t have to explain and Steve doesn’t try to play it off. “Every hour of every day.” He turns, looking over his shoulder. “I know you do too.”

“Clint was a joy, but it was nothing like having Bucky here.” Steve nods and goes back to what he was doing. “I’m just happy I don’t need someone anymore.”

Steve comes over, sitting a plate in front of his Ma and kisses her forehead. “Me too.”

“Steven, you can date. It is allowed.” Steve sits and sighs.

“I don’t think I can. As much as it makes me sound like a chump, I found my one and no one is ever going to feel like that again.” Sarah changes the subject and talks about the gallery. They have a new artist, an omega, that does work that Steve says will take the art world by storm. 

On his way home that night, he thinks about how his life has become work, friends, and his mother. He likes his life, but stopping on the sidewalk outside his apartment, he knows that what he really wants is Bucky. He hopes the man is happy and safe. He hopes that someday he’ll get to see Bucky again, but he’s also sure when he sees him happy with someone else, it will break his heart all over again. Pulling out his phone he looks up at the cold building that he lives in and calls his Ma.

“Steven? Is everything okay?” She sounds worried.

“Yeah, but I’ve been thinking. Your place is four floors that don’t really get a lot of use. What would you think about me moving in with you?” She literally squeals on the other end of the phone.

“When can you move in, sweetheart?” They talk for a few more minutes and the following day he schedules the movers. Sarah uses the first and second floors of her home and Steve will take the top two. Within two weeks, he’s moved in and a little part of him settles. Being in close quarters with his Ma makes him feel, at least a little, that he has a place now.

Two Years after Bucky Leaves

Bucky sits on the bathroom floor, sobbing onto a towel. Mrs. Stark passed last night and he handled everything like a professional, but now that she’s been taken away and the reports have been filed, he just can’t believe that she’s gone. There’s a light knock on the door and Bucky’s sure it’s Sharon. “Bucky?”

Standing quickly, he splashes water on his face and opens the door. “Yeah? Everything okay? You need something, Sharon?”

She wraps her arms around him and they both crumble again. Making their way down to the kitchen, Sharon fixes tea and they sit in silence for a time. “I guess I just thought she’d live forever.”

Bucky looks over at Sharon, taking her hand. “Yeah, I was kinda hoping.”

“I want you to come to the funeral with me.” Bucky looks up, brow furrowed. “You meant more to her than I think you realize. She’d want you there.”

“She meant a lot to me too, but I’m not family.” It’s a truth in the work that he does, he takes care of them to the best of his ability, but at the end of the day, he’s hired help.

“You started being family about two week in. Please, come with me.” Sniffling, he nods.

Later that day, he sends an email to his parents and tells them that he’ll be staying for the funeral and he expects to be back within two weeks. He asks them if he can come home.

The funeral is beautiful and tasteful, just like Maria would have wanted and after, Sharon takes Bucky out for dinner. After they order, she places a box on the table in front of him. “She wanted you to have a few things and that’s one of them.”

Bucky opens the box and it’s not anything he expected. Inside, laying in dark blue velvet are Maria’s dog tags. “Why?” He sniffles and pulls them out.

“She said that you were as strong and brave as anyone she ever met and those would remind you that you mattered to her in ways she couldn’t express.” He slips the tags on and reads the information stamped into them.

“She was a great lady.” Looking up, he smiles.

“That she was. There’s something else she left you and the family asked me to talk to you about it.” She pulls a letter out of her purse and hands it over. 

“I don’t want to take anything that her family wouldn’t want me to have.” Sharon chuckles.

“The family wanted to give you more for everything you did over the last two years. But these were Aunt Maria’s wishes, so you have to take it.” Bucky opens the letter and starts reading. “Oh, and we all know what’s in it, so if you want to talk after, I’d be happy to listen.”

_Dearest James,_

_My time is coming and so my sweet Sharon, and my lawyer, are helping me write this while my head is clear. You have become my closest companion and for that, I will always be grateful. I know you are doing a job, but I feel that we moved past that six months into you coming into my life. For any time that I didn’t know you and couldn’t understand that you were there to help, please know, I didn’t mean anything I said. This disease is insidious and causes me all manner of grief._

_Now, if you’re reading this, I’ve gone to join my loving husband and hope that you will be happy for me. I have missed him so and hope for the day I will see him again. He would have liked you, James Barnes, he would have found you funny and heartfelt and, like me, would have valued your friendship and care. You have the heart of a fighter, even when you didn’t believe in yourself._

_As you may have gathered, the Stark family is well-to-do and my life’s work enabled me to keep something separate from that. My children will inherit my share of the Stark fortune, but I want to leave you with something that will enable you to live a good life, one you deserve. So, my dear, sweet James, a trust has been set up in your name and the amount will be disclosed to you by my darling Sharon at the end of this letter._

_Please believe me when I tell you, you made my life so much more, so much better for your presence in it. Take what I’m leaving you and remember me with a smile._

_So Much Love, my Dearest James_

_Maria_

“I…I don’t understand.” Sharon takes out another envelope and hands it over.

“Aunt Maria wanted you to have this, so before you open it, I need you to tell me that you will accept it and not argue with her last wishes.” Bucky just sits staring at his friend, confused, grateful, and anxious. He never meant for Mrs. Stark to leave him anything, that wasn’t part of his job. Slipping his finger under the flap, he opens the envelope and pulls out the paper. According to what he’s reading, Maria Stark set up a trust that he has sole access to in the amount of five million dollars.

“Jesus.” Bucky’s breathless at what he’s reading. “I can’t…”

“Yes, you can and you will because she wanted you to have it and her family wants you to have it. This is your life now and you can do anything with it you want.” Bucky’s still staring at her dumbstruck. “If you want to give it all away, do it. If you want to travel and see the world, do it. If you want to go home and buy an apartment, do it because it’s what she wanted for you.”

Bucky flies back to New York two days later after having met with Maria’s lawyer and gaining access to the money she left him. Her whole family treats him like he wasn’t just a man doing a job, but like he’s part of them. He’s still dumbstruck, but he returns to New York feeling like he’s come home. 

For the next several months, he doesn’t say anything to his family about the money. He doesn’t take a job immediately because he doesn’t need to. He spends time getting to know New York again and catching up with his parents and sister. He’s missed his city and his life here, so he walks through the streets, finding new coffee houses and restaurants. New York never stays the same and Bucky loves finding all the new things that have popped up.

As two months turns into three, Bucky wanders into an art gallery. Sliding his sunglasses up on top of his head, he browses around. One of the artists is really good and he finds himself standing in front of an abstract painting, examining the subject. “What do you see when you look at it?”

The British voice is crisp and curious. Bucky turns to see a lovely alpha, looking at the painting. “I don’t know much about art.” He turns back to the painting. “But I see strength and determination. Like the artist was trying to convey who they are with color.”

“I’d say you know quite a bit then. This one is one of our new artists.” She smiles in appreciation at the colors swirling on the canvas.

“Is the artist an omega?” She seems startled by that. “I just think it feels like an omega expressing that they aren’t less.”

“As a matter of fact, she is. You have a very good understanding of the omega mindset.” Bucky laughs at that and offers his hand.

“I should, I’m an omega too. James Barnes.” Peggy takes his hand and covers the moment of shock.

“Peggy Carter. It’s nice to meet you, James.” Bucky nods and turns back to the painting.

“How much is this?” It will be the first time that Bucky is dipping into the money that Maria left him, but something about this painting calls to him.

She quotes him a price and he nods. “We can take care of the financial part of this at the desk.” Bucky follows her over and pays for the painting. His world turns sideways when the office door opens and a voice that he hasn’t heard in two years washes over him.

Steve doesn’t looks up from the papers in his hand. “Peggy, is Rian serious about this latest…” The whimper makes Steve freeze and his eyes shoot up. “Bucky?” It’s barely a whisper, but Peggy steps from behind the desk to stand between the two men.

“Steve?” Peggy seems to be trying to shield Bucky, but the omega steps around her. He offers his hand and Steve takes it. “How are you?”

Steve looks flustered and stutters out his next words. “I…I’m…yeah…I’m okay. How are you?”

“I’m good. I just bought a painting.” Steve examines everything about the man standing in front of him.

Peggy jumps in at that point. “Yes and if you would sign here, we can set up a delivery time.”

Bucky takes the receipt and pen, signing his name. “Oh, well the thing is, I need to keep it stored for a little while. I don’t really have a place yet.”

Steve jumps in. “If it’s okay with you, we can leave it hanging here until you’re ready for it.”

Bucky nods. “Yeah, that would be great.” He pockets the receipt. “I’ll…uh…when I’m set up somewhere, I’ll let you know where to deliver it. I should probably go.” He nods to Peggy. “It was nice meeting you.” He looks over at Steve. “It was nice seeing you again, Steve.”

Steve feels the world come out from under him as Bucky walks out the door. Tears stream down his face and Peggy comes to him, letting him cry. “I’ll say one thing for you, Steven. You weren’t kidding about how beautiful he is.”

It takes another three weeks for Bucky to find a place that he likes well enough to buy. It isn’t over the top, but it’s comfortable, it also happens to be in Sarah’s neighborhood. He knows that he wants to see her, so once he’s moved in, he makes the six block walk to her brownstone. Standing on the sidewalk, he looks up and smiles. He’s missed her so much.

He jumps a bit at the voice coming up the sidewalk. “Well, are you just going to stand there or say hi to an old friend?”

Bucky spins around, coming face to face with Sarah Rogers, grinning at him and arms held out for a hug. He falls into her embrace. “It’s so good to see you.”

He buries his face in her neck and she chuckles wetly. “It’s good to see you too, sweetheart.” She draws him up the steps and in the door. “Steven tells me that you purchased a painting from his gallery.”

They head into the kitchen and she fixes coffee for him and tea for herself. “Uh…yeah, but I didn’t know it was his gallery when I went in.”

“I didn’t figure you did.” They talk for hours and she steers the conversation in every direction except Steve. She doesn’t want to make her fellow omega feel obligated to talk about something he isn’t comfortable with. She does ask if he’s got anyone special in his life and feels a little too happy when he says no, but Bucky doesn’t notice. Bucky leaves with a promise to come back and see her. It makes him feel good to have reconnected with someone that’s so important to him.

He spends a few days getting his apartment set up and falls into bed every night exhausted, but happy. Getting up too early on a Saturday, he plans to go to the gallery and set up delivery of his painting, but first he wants coffee, so he stops in at a little place about halfway between his apartment and the gallery. Buying a breakfast sandwich too, he finds a table in the back and relaxes for a few minutes.

The bell above the door rings as the waitress brings his coffee over, but he doesn’t miss the two people that come in. Steve’s got his hand on the back of a pregnant omega who is pushing a stroller and they’re laughing at something. The bottom falls out of Bucky’s stomach because Steve leads the omega over to a table and Bucky sees that it’s someone familiar, but he can’t place the man. So, Steve was surprised to see him that day in the gallery, but he’s moved on. Bucky knows that he should be happy about that, but if his stomach is anything to go by, he’s anything but happy.

Suddenly, he’s not very hungry anymore, but doesn’t want to get up to leave and have to talk to Steve and his mate. Tears spring to his eyes and he can’t really say why. Not able to take it anymore, Bucky gets up and heads out of the café, but Steve turns from the counter just as he’s trying to slip past. “Bucky!” He doesn’t stop and can still hear Steve calling after him.

Stopping around the corner, Bucky leans against the wall to breathe through this panic. Wiping his face of the tears that won’t stop, he gives himself a pep talk. “Okay…it’s fine…everything is fine…just go get your painting…he’s busy with his…mate…Okay, I can do this.” He heads straight to the gallery and finds the female alpha, Peggy.

They exchange pleasantries and then Bucky tells her that he’s ready to have the painting delivered. He writes his name and address on a card and they set a time for Monday. “If you’d come in a little later, I’m sure that Steve would have wanted to see you, again.”

Bucky heads for the door. “I saw him and his family at the coffee shop, he seemed to have his hands full.” With that, he’s out the door and on his way home.

Steve steps into the gallery and is immediately smacked in the head by Peggy. “Ow…what the hell, Peg?”

“Tell me why that omega that you profess to love, thinks you have a mate?” Steve looks over at her, still rubbing his head and scrunches up his face in confusion.

“I have no…OH SHIT!” Steve paces around the gallery, repeating ‘oh no no no no’ over and over. Turning back to Peggy, she’s looking at him for an explanation. “Sam’s out of town, Peggy and doesn’t want Jack alone, so…”

She jumps in before he finishes the thought. “So, James saw you at the coffee house with Jack and thinks…oh dear…Steve, he thinks you’ve moved on.”

“How did you even know?” He looks like a kicked puppy and Peggy has a hard time dealing with him when he looks that way.

“He came in for his painting. I told him we could deliver it on Monday.” She looks down at the desk for the card Bucky’s information is on.

“Fuck that!” Steve goes to the back for the crate and comes back into the gallery.

“Steve, what are you doing?” She’s pulling at his jacket, trying to get him to stop.

“I’ve waited for two years to…I don’t even know…but I’m taking this painting to him and explaining that I can’t be mated because I could only do that with him. I’m going to tell him that I love him and I’ll wait for a lifetime if I have to. I’m going to…I’ll do anything if he’ll just give me a chance.” His rant dies off and he looks up at his friend. “Peg?”

“No, I think that’s the right move.” Steve finishes getting the painting ready to move and Peggy hands him the information card. “Don’t screw this up!”

Steve checks the paper again and looks up at the building. How is it possible that Bucky moved in just a few blocks from his Ma’s and Steve didn’t know? He enters the building as someone is coming out and they hold the door for him. It’s a walk-up, so Steve heads up to the fourth floor and down the hall to the correct apartment. Knocking, he sits the painting down and waits. “Come on, please be home.”

The door swings open and Bucky freezes. “Steve?”

Before anything else can get royally screwed up, Steve starts talking. “I’m not mated. That’s Jack, he’s Sam’s husband and they’re expecting another kid and Sam’s out of town and didn’t want Jack to be alone, so I took him to breakfast this morning. I’m not mated to anyone because they aren’t you and I’ve been waiting for a long time to be able to ask if I can take you out and you probably don’t want to because I really screwed up your life, but I really wanna, Buck and if you give me a chance…” The hand over his mouth stops the word vomit that’s happening. When Bucky removes his hand, Steve squeaks out a, “Please.”

Bucky smiles. That’s it, that’s the second that Steve’s been waiting for. Bucky’s smile. “How about lunch?” Steve picks up the painting and carries it into Bucky’s new place. “Well, after you help me hang that, then we’ll go have lunch somewhere. If everything goes okay with lunch, we’ll talk about another date.” Everything that’s been balled up in Steve’s gut since Bucky disappeared, unwinds.

“Yeah, I’d really like that.” Steve’s smile is soft, like it’s the best offer that he’s ever gotten. Bucky came back from the gallery and had to pull himself together enough to truly examine his reaction to seeing Steve with Jack. He acted like a scorned lover and that led to him realizing that he liked Steve. It’s still new information to process, but at least he’s able to admit it now. It’s why he didn’t want to date anyone. It’s why he’s sitting here now, watching Steve put up the hanger for the painting, and smiling like he hasn’t in a very long time.

Once the painting is on the wall above the fire place, Bucky stands back with Steve and admires how it looks. “It looks good.”

Steve turns his gaze on Bucky. “Yeah, it really does.” The omega blushes and heads to get his jacket. “Where do you want to go for lunch?”

Bucky smiles and for the first time, it’s relaxed and actually happy. “I’m going to let you pick because a lot of stuff in this neighborhood has changed. What happened to that Mexican place that used to be about four blocks over?”

They head out the door and Bucky locks up. “Oh, they moved. They got so popular that they needed a bigger space. I can take you to the new location, but we’ll need to get a cab.”

As they exit the building, Bucky’s hand slips into Steve’s lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go someplace closer so we can walk.”

Steve squeezes his hand. “Yeah, I like that idea.”

Date number two, Steve takes Bucky to the Mexican place that he asked about. “Wow, this place is huge compared to the other one.”

“Yeah, but the food is still really good.” They take a seat in the back of the restaurant. Bucky’s looking around and Steve keeps watching him. Their lunch date the week before was casual and conversation was light. They order and their waitress brings over chips and salsa, then moves away to help another table. “So, what did you do this weekend?”

Bucky looks back at Steve, smiling. “Just unpacked more boxes. I’m thinking about getting a pet.”

“Oh yeah, what were you thinking?” Bucky pulls out his phone and shows Steve the picture of the little kitten with one eye. “Aw, she’s adorable.”

“So, you like cats?” It could just be an honest question, but the look on Bucky’s face says that it’s more than that.

“Yeah Buck, I like cats and dogs. I mean anything that’s cute and furry I like.” Bucky beams at him and Steve takes it as a win. He’s still unsure because besides holding hands, Bucky hasn’t made any move to progress anything else that’s physical. The conversation goes on from there, but there’s something hanging in the air that Steve can’t put his finger on. 

When they arrive back at Bucky’s apartment building, Steve pays the driver and steps out on the sidewalk next to Bucky. He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks around, unsure if this whole thing is going well. Bucky’s kind and seems happy, but Steve can’t afford to assume anything. “I’m going to…yeah…I’m going to go.”

“Steve?” He turns back to the omega and blows out a breath.

“Listen Bucky, if this isn’t working for you, I really need you to tell me now. I don’t want to get too far into this and have you realize that you don’t…” He’s cut off when Bucky leans slightly up and plants a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips.

It’s everything and nothing like Steve hoped and dreamed of it being. “Text me when you get home so I know you made it okay.”

Steve looks at him and knows that he’s wearing a sappy, love-struck look. “Yeah…yeah…” Walking away, Steve feels lighter than he has in a very long time, if ever.

What strikes at Bucky’s heart as he lets himself into his apartment is the fact that Steve didn’t push for anything more than what he got. Was it a little bit of a test? Yes and part of Bucky doesn’t feel good about that, but he needed to know. Was it better than Bucky thought it would be? Also yes, and that’s going to be something that Bucky needs to unpack.

As he’s climbing into bed, his phone buzzes with a text from Steve. _‘Made it home in one piece.’_ Smiling down at his phone, Bucky responds. _‘Good. Night Steve.’_

He rises the next morning, later than normal, to another text from Steve with a simple ‘good morning’ and a heart emoji. Sliding back down in bed, Bucky covers his face with the blanket and lets himself grin. All day he smiles and finds himself humming nonsense while going through his email and while he’s fixing food. There’s one thing that he hasn’t done and the next time he sees Steve, he’s going to allow himself to do it. Years of blockers have kept him from scenting anyone and he needs to know. After the hell of the Bond Destabilization, he needs to know if it’s possible that Steve really is the one. So, he sets up another date for the next week.

He spends the days in between seeing his parents, seeing Sarah, and he makes a trip to see Darcy. For a seriously talented doctor, the way she squeals when she sees him is decidedly unprofessional. “Oh my god! I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Me too.” She takes him to an exam room. Hopping up on the table, she starts checking his vitals.

“Everything seems good. What are you in for today?” Bucky takes a deep breath and Darcy sits down on her rolling stool and looks up with an arched eyebrow.

“I want the shot.” At first she looks confused and when she understands, she stands up and smacks him in the arm.

“Does that mean…are you seeing someone?” Bucky nods and she squeals again. “Tell me about them.”

Bucky thought a lot about this and decided that he doesn’t want to tell anyone anything yet. He knows that Steve is thinking the same way and mentioned it on the first date, so he shakes his head. “Darcy, I don’t want to say too much right now. It’s new, like really new, and I want to see where it goes first.” He’s looking down at his lap, too embarrassed to say more than that.

“Hey man, I get it. But you know if I give you the shot and you can scent whoever this is…you know what that might do.” She’s putting her professional persona back on because this could be serious.

“Yeah, I know, but I also don’t want to be wasting my time if we aren’t compatible.” Of course he knows they are, but this is a sure fire way of making damn sure it isn’t one sided.

“Okay then, let me go get what I need.” By the time he leaves the doctor’s office, it’s already taking affect. The problem is that being able to scent everyone now gets overwhelming, so he stops in for food and then gets home as fast as possible. He’s already starting to get a headache and hopes the days before their next date is enough time for this to settle down. All of this is a risk, but it’s one he’s willing to take. The shot neutralizes the blocker he had injected years ago before his first nursing job, now he’s got to get used to being able to scent everything. Right now, there’s only one scent that’s on his mind, one he’s never smelled before, one that could force him into a situation he hasn’t been in since before college.

Two days and Bucky’s still overwhelmed with too much. He takes short walks every day to try and acclimate to it, but it’s just too much. He talks to his mom the morning of the third day and goes out for some lunch. By the time he’s back in his apartment, he’s got a headache and just wants to lay down until it goes away. His phone dings as he crawls in bed and gathers the blankets around him. It’s from Steve and that makes him smile.

_‘Can’t wait to see you. Can I come by later to say hi?’_

Bucky groans into the pillow because if this headache doesn’t go away, he’s pretty sure he’s going to throw up. _‘Yes, I’ll see you after the gallery closes.’_ That’s all he can manage before falling sleep with the pounding behind his eyes.

He comes to with someone knocking on his door. He doesn’t look at the clock before dragging himself to the door and pulling it open. Steve’s standing there, looking better than he has a right to, and Bucky has several moments of confusion. And then the scent hits him and his knees give out.

Steve’s there, catching him before he can hit the floor. “Buck? Bucky, what’s going on? Jesus, I’m calling an ambulance.” He’s pulling out his phone, but Bucky knocks it away and buries his nose in Steve’s neck, inhaling so deeply that Bucky’s sure that he’d crawl inside of the man’s skin if he could. The low rumble that comes from Steve’s chest is a shock to both of them. For Bucky, it’s primal and his answering purr is instinctual. For Steve it’s shocking because he’s never made that sound before. He knows that alphas do it, but _he’s_ never done it. No one that’s he’s ever been with has brought that part of him out and here he is, date number three, and he’s acting like that asshole he’s trying to leave behind. “Jesus, I’m sorry.”

Using every bit of self-restraint that he’s got left, which isn’t much, Steve carries Bucky to the sofa, sitting him down and stepping away. Bucky tries to keep hold of him, but Steve’s pretty clear about his desire to move away. The omega tears up, looking heartbroken up at the alpha. “Steve?” 

Responding to _his_ omega being in distress, Steve kneels next to the sofa and takes Bucky’s face in his hands, cupping his cheeks gently. “Bucky, what’s happening?” He knows he just thought of Bucky as his, but there’s no doubt about that anymore. That being the case, he also knows he’s not going to ruin any chance he has by going on instinct.

Bucky keeps breathing deeply and his eyes flutter shut. “Oh god…you smell so fucking good. Jesus Steve, it’s like I can’t live without that smell.”

Bucky scoots to the edge of the sofa and tries to get closer, but Steve holds him in place. “Okay baby, you gotta listen to me…please.” Bucky smiles and nods. Steve called him ‘Baby.’ Steve caresses his cheeks again. “What is happening?”

“Went to see Darcy a few days ago and had her neutralize the blocker. Needed to see if…see if…” Then the omega blushes.

“To see if you respond to my scent.” Bucky nods and Steve can’t help it and pulls him close. Bucky lets himself slip from the sofa and into Steve’s lap. “I’d say you did.”

Laying his head on Steve’s shoulder, Bucky relaxes and closes his eyes. “Can I keep you?” That alone is enough to make Bucky jerk his head back. He wants to keep this man, this beautiful man, as his own.

Steve chuckles. “I think we better wait until your system has leveled out before I answer that. I wouldn’t want you to regret asking.”

Steve’s doing everything in his power to be good, but his omega just asked to keep him and everything in Steve wants to act in a way that he hasn’t in years. He wants to keep Bucky so bad everything in him aches, but he also doesn’t want to trap Bucky in something he doesn’t want later. Bucky nuzzles into Steve’s neck. “Not gonna regret it.” Pulling away, he looks into Steve’s blue eyes, mapping out the trimmed beard and slightly crooked nose. Bucky’s smile is like sunlight streaming through the clouds. “I don’t think we should go out to dinner. Can we order in?”

Steve chuckles. “Yeah, I think that’s a good plan. You okay to sit back on the sofa while I order?”

Bucky nods and pulls himself back up to sitting. He watches Steve move into the kitchen and pull the menus off the fridge, he goes through them asking here and there what Bucky feels like, then he comes back in and sits on the opposite end. “Why are you all the way over there?”

Steve chuckles again, but also blushes and that’s why Bucky knows that the alpha is fighting every instinct to maintain control. “It’s best for us both if I do.”

“Why?” Bucky wants to hear Steve say it. He needs to hear it.

“Bucky, I’ve never rumbled with anyone before. I know it’s a thing that alphas do, but I’ve never done it. And I think we both know why.” Steve’s watching him closely to see if Bucky gets the implications.

Pulling the blanket off the back of the sofa, Bucky wraps it around his shoulders. “I’ve never purred before either, so I’m guessing that we’re compatible.”

“Bucky, we aren’t just compatible at this point.” Bucky looks up nodding. He knows and boy was it not at all what he was expecting. “Do you think the bond ever really broke or is this just new because we’re spending time together?”

“I’m not sure, but if we’re this compatible then it probably never actually broke.” Bucky glances up, looking sheepish. “Sorry about…before. It’s the first time I’ve scented you and I just…”

“Couldn’t help yourself? Yeah, I get how that feels.” The knock at the door makes them both jump and then chuckle.

Dinner is good because they sit on the floor next to each other, eating at the coffee table. Bucky cuddles into Steve’s side and it’s easily the most intimate situation that either of them have experienced. Steve’s very careful about any kissing that Bucky seems very enthusiastic about because he’s very aware that scent can drive behavior that isn’t normal. He leaves around 11 and tells Bucky that he’ll call tomorrow morning to check on him. Bucky tries, oh does he try, to get Steve to stay, but the alpha refuses. He does concede one thing though and goes to the bathroom, stripping off his outer button up and removing his t-shirt underneath. Taking it back out to Bucky, the omega immediately strips off his tee and puts Steve’s on.

Bucky buries his nose in his alphas t-shirt while snuggling in bed. “Shit, he’s my alpha.” Bucky finds himself honest to god giggling at that.

Steve does call the next morning and Bucky tells him that he doesn’t feels well. He can’t put his finger on what it is exactly, but he’s nauseous and feels like he’s running a fever. Steve wants to drop everything and come over, but Bucky pacifies him with, “Since the shot, I’ve been overwhelmed with scents and I think it’s just my body getting used to all of the input right now. I’ll sleep for a little while and text you when I get up.” 

It isn’t optimal for Steve, but he gives in. Bucky fixes something to eat and sits at his computer to check email. There’s an email from the home care company that Darcy set him up with years ago. They have a man with dementia that needs live-in care and a woman with cancer. Bucky reads through the files and thinks hard about what he wants to do with his time. Obviously, he doesn’t have to do anything right now because of the money from Mrs. Stark, but it would be nice to help people again.

He goes to the website and looks through all of the jobs available and finds one that he’s drawn to. There’s an omega that’s having a troubled pregnancy and her alpha wants her to have a nurse in home during the day. She’s on bed rest already and she’s only four months in, so something must be going on that’s serious. Clicking the link to get more information, he goes about his day. By afternoon he’s really not feeling well and takes a long bath to try and settle his system.

That evening, he gets an email in return from the duty nurse that makes assignments.

_Mr. Barnes,_

_Thank you for your request, but I have to ask why you would want this particular assignment. Your skills and talents are much better suited to the two I sent you earlier today._

_Best regards,_

_Nancy Peltier_

She’s not wrong, but Bucky doesn’t want to use the blocker anymore, not since he got a whiff of Steve, and treating the older patients would mean taking them again. He emails back and explains that to her and hopes that he’ll be considered for the other job.

He eats a late dinner and crawls into bed around nine. Picking up his phone, he sends a text to Steve that he’s going to sleep. Steve’s response is exactly what he expects, but feeling the way he does, he doesn’t allow the alpha to come over. The following morning, he’s in even worse shape and by mid-afternoon, he knows what this is.

“Fuck!” He calls Darcy on her private cell. “Hey Darce.”

“Well, you sound like shit, Bucky Boo.” Bucky rolls his eyes at that. “What’s going on?”

“I think I’m going into heat.” She hums and he can see the look of ‘I told you so’ on her face. “Yeah, I know, but I haven’t done this in a long time.”

“Okay, I’m going to call in some meds for you. It won’t stop the heat, but it will make it tolerable.” He’s about to say thanks and hang up when she adds, “Just don’t see your alpha until this passes because you haven’t done this in a while and I’m assuming you two are compatible if you’re already in heat. You won’t be able to help yourself and the next thing you know, you’ll be mated.”

“I’d like to think that I’d have more control than that, but okay.” She cackles at that and hangs up. Within an hour, he’s got a text from his pharmacy that the meds are ready for pick up. He calls his mom. 

“James Barnes, why haven’t I seen you?” Typical mom behavior and Bucky chuckles.

“Listen mom, I’m in heat and need you to pick up some meds for me.” He can hear her scrambling on the other end and calling for George.

“We’re on our way, sweetheart. Sit tight.”

He showers and gets something to eat, looking down at his phone, he knows he’s got to call Steve. Taking a deep breath, he hits call. Steve sounds so happy to hear his voice that Bucky can’t contain his smile. “Hey Baby.”

That word is going to be Bucky’s undoing if he lets it. “Hey.” Just hearing Steve’s voice puts Bucky in a much better mood. “I’m going to have to cancel our date tomorrow.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just…” Bucky blows out a breath. “I’m in heat, Steve.”

There’s some fumbling on the other end and Steve’s next words sound panicked. “What do you need? Do you have enough food? Keep your windows closed. Check anyone that knocks on your door. Do you need me to come over?”

Bucky starts to chuckles. “Settle down there, Alpha.”

Using that word makes the blond whine into the phone. “Buck…you…shit…”

Bucky laughs outright at that. “Listen, I have plenty of food and my parents are coming over with some meds that Darcy called in to help me through this. It’s been a long time since I’ve had one, so this will probably be at least a week.”

“Oh Bucky, I’m sorry. Did the shot do this?”

“Yeah, that’s part of it, but it’s more likely that your scent did this.” Steve doesn’t say anything. “Steve?”

“I’m so damn sorry. I just keep making things bad for you.”

“Stop that right the fuck now!” Bucky sits up. “This is what I needed to know and why I took the shot in the first place! Like it or not, this is a good thing because it makes it very clear that you are my alpha.”

“Oh…oh, jesus Bucky.” Bucky waits for Steve to figure out his thoughts. “That…okay…well…does it make me an asshole to really like hearing you say that?”

The laughter bubbles up out of Bucky like nothing ever has. “No, it doesn’t.”

“The other night, I thought…I thought of you as my omega. I didn’t say it because you probably would have slugged me, but I thought it and hearing you say that I’m yours, it kinda makes me happier than I’ve ever been.”

“Just kinda?” Bucky’s baiting him now.

“Your fishing and honestly, it makes everything in my world perfect.” Bucky’s insides melt at Steve’s words and he lounges back in bed. They talk until Bucky’s parents arrive.

George is carrying bags of food and Winnie gets Bucky set up on the sofa. She brings him water to take the first dose and after checking his fridge, goes back out to get sports drinks and juice. George sits on the other end of the sofa and looks at his son. “You know she left so that we could talk?”

“Yeah pop, I know.” Bucky looks at his dad while eating the Chinese food they brought. “What do you want to know?”

“Why are you in heat? It’s been years, not since you were 17.” George watches his son and knows that the young man is weighing his words carefully.

Giving a heavy sigh, Bucky decides to tell him most of the truth. “Last week I went to Darcy and got the shot to neutralize the blocker.” George’s eyebrows make it almost to his hairline. “I met someone and wanted to see how compatible we are and as it turns out, we’re very…like really compatible. That caused the heat to start.”

“Bucky, why didn’t you tell us you were seeing someone?” George isn’t hurt exactly, but Bucky can tell that he’s concerned.

“Because it’s new and when something is just a few dates in, I’m not going to run home and tell my parents.” George’s next words have Bucky choking on his food.

“Have the two of you had sex?”

“Jesus Dad! No, we haven’t had sex and this is not a conversation I want to have with my father!” Bucky’s sure he’s beet red.

“I don’t know why, you’re a nurse and I’m a nurse. It seems like I’m the perfect person to talk to about this.” The smirk tells Bucky that his father is fucking with him.

“Then I’ll be sure to give you a play by play when we do.” That makes his dad flush. “See, you don’t want to know anymore than I want to talk about it.”

George reaches over, squeezing Bucky’s arm. “Just do me a favor.” Bucky nods. “Remember that it will be your first time and if, whoever this is, doesn’t go slow and take care of you, they aren’t worth your time.” Bucky’s eyes are on his plate, but he nods again. “Do you mind telling me their designation?”

“He’s an alpha.” George takes a deep breath and looks uncomfortable.

“Then I have to ask you to be exceptionally careful.” Winnie sweeps back into the apartment and knows she’s walked into an uncomfortable situation and makes a joke about Mrs. Delany on the first floor.

“That woman is nosier than Janette Perkins! She had the nerve to ask me if she needed to send her nephew up to take care of you.” Bucky snorts and George grins. “I told her to keep her nephew’s nose out of my son’s business or I’d let Bucky punch him in the nuts.” This time, Bucky does spit his food across the living room. “Oh for god sakes, James Barnes!” The apartment fills with laughter and Bucky relaxes into the sofa.

Steve calls every day and texts when he’s not calling. The only time that Bucky’s body settles down, is when his alpha’s voice is in his ear. “I really want to see you.”

“I want to see you too, Buck, but this isn’t the time. When your heat is over, I’ll take you for dinner.”

“Or maybe I’ll just have Mrs. Delany’s nephew come over.” He’s told Steve about that and just like the last time, Steve growls. “I’m kidding.”

“I hope so.” Three more days and Bucky’s heat ends. He spends the day cleaning the apartment and washing everything in his bedroom and bathroom. He’d forgotten how strong the scent is. Feeling himself again, he treats himself to a coffee and gets an extra for Steve. Making his way to the gallery, he knows that Peggy took the day off for some kind of parent conference at the twin’s school. 

Steve’s face lights up like Christmas morning when Bucky walks in. Enveloping the omega in a hug and gives him a light kiss. Bucky just sighs into it and nuzzles into Steve’s neck. “You still smell like the best thing ever.”

Chuckling, Steve returns the gesture and caresses his nose across Bucky’s scent gland. “You smell like everything good in the world.” Peggy comes in around lunch and Bucky is leaning on the counter playing with Steve’s fingers while they talk quietly. She’s the only one that knows anything about them because she was there the day Steve raced out with the painting. 

“Well, you two look comfortable.” Bucky’s head jerks up and for a split second, he panics. “Now darling, you have no reason to fear me saying anything about this, but at some point you will have to.”

Steve grimaces. “We can’t tell anyone until we figure a few things out.”

Bucky cocks his head to the side. “Like what?” Steve looks at him and then back at Peggy. She raises her hands and shakes her head. “I mean, I know you’re mine and you know that I’m yours, so…”

Steve grins at that. “Yes, but you also know that your parents aren’t going to be very happy when they find out it’s me. Hell, my own mother isn’t going to be happy. They all know what an unmitigated asshole I was to you when we first met.”

“Yes, but they also know that isn’t who you are anymore.” Bucky cuts his eyes over to Peggy and sniggers. “I do think we should wait though. Find our footing in this first.”

Steve sweeps him into his arms. “You like messing with me, don’t you?”

“Very much so.” They head out for lunch as soon as Peggy gets her things settled in the back office. “Oh, I have to see Darcy this afternoon. She wants to check me over since this was my first heat since I was a teenager.”

What he finds out from Darcy is not good news. “You had to expect this, Bucky.”

“No, I didn’t. I hoped for once my body would be my friend!” She laughs at that and shoves his arm. “Okay, so what now?”

“Now, you wait a few weeks and prepare for another heat.”

“Fuck!” When he gets home that afternoon, he emails Nancy and lets her know that he’s not going to be able to take the job because his system is not on track yet. 

Two weeks later he wakes up in a living hell. He wakes before dawn and wants to die because just like Darcy warned, this heat is more intense. The bed’s a mess and he’s even worse. The apartment is cool, but Bucky feels like he’s going to burn alive. Crawling into the bathroom, he leans over the toilet and heaves into it. Reaching over, he turns on the tub, pulling the stopper up and filling it with cool water. He stumbles back into the bedroom and sends Darcy a text. _‘in heat, need meds.’_

She comes in while he’s still in the tub and sits with him, keeping the water cool and forces Bucky to get himself clean. Darcy strips the bed and changes out the sheets. “I’m going to find someplace open and get as much food and sports drinks as I can.”

Bucky gets in the shower to wash away everything from the bath and then crawls back in bed. Once Darcy comes back, she puts everything away and brings him the meds. “I don’t know if these are going to work or not this time. You have to be ready in case they don’t.” He just nods and takes the pills.

Checking the time, it’s almost nine, so Bucky sends another text. _‘In heat.’_

Steve’s response it immediate. _‘What do you need?’_

_‘you’_ Is the only response he can give.

Steve opens the gallery at 8 and sketches out the new layout for the coming instillation. Just around nine, his phone goes off and he really hopes it isn’t Peggy saying she’ll be late because he wants to leave when she gets here, so he can take Bucky coffee and breakfast. The text he gets causes his breathing to pick up and his hands to start shaking. Peggy sweeps in the door at nine exactly and Steve runs for the door. “Steven?”

His mind is muddled in a way that he’s never felt before. “I have…emergency…” He’s gone before she can stop him and takes off running. His omega is in heat again. Steve has an epiphany. It’s one thing to say it, but he feels it down to his core. He belongs to Bucky. It’s a two-way relationship. It’s equal in a way that Steve’s never understood before. Steve Rogers belongs to Bucky Barnes, mind, body, and soul. His heart isn’t even his anymore and hasn’t been for years.

He runs into the building when the older lady that let him in the first time is coming out. Steve takes the stairs two at a time and gets to the fourth floor as Darcy is coming out of Bucky’s apartment. “Whoa there, Steve, you aren’t welcome here! I don’t know what you think you’re doing here, but you can march yourself right back out of this building!”

There’s a growl, but it’s not Steve. He looks up just as confused at the omega doctor. Bucky comes out, barreling past her and into Steve’s arms. He’s wearing Steve’s t-shirt and boxers, but doesn’t seem to care about his undressed state. As big as Bucky is, he’s still an omega in heat in the arms of his alpha, so he wraps arms and legs around Steve and Steve heaves him up, cradling him. “Sssshhhh Baby, I’ve got you. I’m never letting you go. I’ve got you forever.”

Bucky nods into his neck and mumbles out. “Promise?”

“Oh god Baby, I promise.” Darcy is more than a little concerned about what she’s seeing, but it’s obvious that there’s something happening here that Bucky never told her about. Steve looks over Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. We didn’t say anything to anyone until we knew for sure that it’s what he wanted.”

Darcy steps closer, putting a hand on Bucky’s back. He clings harder to Steve. “Okay, okay, I’m stepping back.” She does, but keeps talking. “Are you sure about this, Bucky? You’re in heat and sometimes that can cause…”

Bucky jumps in. “It’s him, Darcy. He’s my alpha.”

Steve takes a shaky breath and starts to tear up. “And you’re my omega. Always.” Steve looks back at Darcy. “I love him. I’ll always love him.”

“Alright, I’ve put food in the kitchen and things to keep him hydrated. He has to eat and drink. He’s not going to want to, but it’s your job to take care of him. Don’t let me down.” Steve nods and takes Bucky into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

“If he hurts him, I’ll kill him.” Darcy mumbles to the now closed door.

Steve just stands in the foyer of Bucky’s apartment for several minutes, holding Bucky against him and relishing in the contact that feels so natural. “Baby, have you eaten anything?” Bucky doesn’t raise his head from Steve’s shoulder, but shakes it clumsily. “Okay then, first order of business is to get you something to eat.” There’s a whine from his shoulder. “Now, none of that. I don’t want Darcy to have any reason to want me dead.”

“She’d have to get through me.” Steve sits Bucky on the counter, but his personal koala won’t let him go. “Don’t.”

“I want to take care of you. Don’t you want me to do that?” It’s playing dirty, but Steve’s counting on Bucky’s omega hindbrain to love the idea of his alpha taking care and doting on him. Slowly, the arms and legs detach and Steve steps back, getting his first look at Bucky. He looks exhausted and a little frightened. “Hey, why do you look scared?”

Bucky looks everywhere, but Steve. “Never done this before.”

And that’s like a punch to the gut for Steve. He’s got too much experience, experience that he now resents, and his precious Bucky has none. “It’s okay because we aren’t going to do anything that you don’t want. I can just be here to make sure you eat, hold you if you want, but nothing else is going to happen until you say so.”

“Do you really love me?” Steve reaches over, brushing Bucky’s hair from his face, cupping his cheeks and raising his eyes to meet the alpha’s.

“Yes, simple as that. Yes, I love you more than I thought was possible. You’re the center of my universe and have been.” Bucky nods, but looks away.

“Did you date while…”

“No, Sam tried to get me to, but I’d already found you and even with you gone, I just couldn’t.” There’s another nod and Bucky looks at the pastries that Darcy left. 

It’s been so many years since his last intense heat and now that he sees the sweets he remembers that being a weakness. “I want something sweet.”

Steve chuckles and turns to the table. “Well then, you get something sweet.”

After breakfast, Steve builds a nest of blankets and pillows in the living room and plops Bucky into the middle of them. Going into the bedroom, he comes back with Bucky’s brush and a hair tie. Sitting on the sofa, he has Bucky lean back against it. “What are you doing?”

“I’ll have you know, I’m the best at braiding hair. Colleen, Sam and Jack’s oldest, won’t let anyone but me do her hair.” Bucky laughs, but as the brush starts through his hair, he hums. He loves having someone else do his hair and the fact that it’s Steve, just makes it better. “I had to watch so many YouTube videos about how to do this. I have no idea why she decided it was my job, but here we are.”

Bucky hums again. “I like having someone else do my hair. Especially you.” When he gets the tangles out from the shower, Steve starts running his fingers through the thick, tawny hair on his omega’s head. “Did you mean what you said about not doing anything?”

Steve’s fingers freeze, but he starts back up again, separating the hair into sections. “I did. If you’ve never done this before, I don’t think the second heat you have is a good place to start.” There’s a sigh and Steve realizes how Bucky made read that. “Buck, I am fighting against my alpha instincts right now not to throw you over my shoulder and take you to the bedroom, but I’m not a caveman and I won’t treat you that way. To be completely clear, I want you so bad it’s physically hurting, but it’s not about me, it’s about you.”

Bucky stays silent until his hair is braided and the tie is in place. Turning, he looks up at Steve and the alpha pushes off the sofa to sit eye level with Bucky. “When I was seventeen, I had my last heat. I was going to college and I didn’t want to worry about it, plus third years are required to use the blocker.” Steve nods. “Okay, so when the blocker is put in, it keeps us from being able to smell scents, so it keeps us from reacting to them.” He takes Steve’s hands, turning them over in his own.

“Wouldn’t the ability to scent help you?” He’s never thought about what his Ma did as a nurse, it was just what she was.

“In some cases, like in the neonatal unit, sure because the nurses can scent if something’s wrong with the babies, but working with cancer patients is different.” Steve looks puzzled. “See, initially being able to scent the cancer is great, but once the patient starts chemo or radiation and then all the medication that go along with that, a nurse would stop being able to scent the patient and only be able to scent the drugs.”

Steve bobs his head, thinking about his mother, who thank god is in remission. “I don’t understand why you’re telling me this.”

“Well, because I can scent you now and as soon as the neutralizer was given to me, I started being able to smell everyone and it was too much. Gave me a headache. Steve, you’re the only thing that pierced through that and made me feel okay. As soon as you got here this morning, everything else faded and all I could smell was you and it made me feel…” He looks off at nothing and wonders how to put this. “You made me feel things that I’ve never thought about. You made me feel like I could do anything, just by your scent. You made me feel all the good things.” Steve looks up and Bucky knows what he’s thinking. “Hey, you aren’t that alpha anymore. You’ve changed or maybe you’ve just become who you always were.”

“Before I became an asshole.” Bucky can’t stand seeing the guilty look in Steve’s eyes and climbs into his lap, leaning in and licking across the scent gland.

“Oh…fuck…” Instinct takes over and Steve pulls Bucky as close as possible and the omega continues to lick and nip at his scent gland. “You…you gotta…”

“Steve, alpha, I want to bond with you. Now.” He bites down, but doesn’t break the skin.

“Yes…please…yes.” Steve melts into the feeling and without warning, teeth sink into the skin, breaking it.

Bucky releases Steve’s neck, licking again to sooth the burn. “Now me.”

“Are you sure?” Steve will hate himself if Bucky changes him mind later.

“Very, very sure.” Steve caresses his nose along Bucky’s shoulder, up to the gland, licks once, then twice, then bites, breaking the skin. He feels Bucky’s fingers digging into his back, but the noise, the quiet moan and sudden thrust of Bucky’s hips tell Steve that it’s good. He holds his teeth steady a little longer, and licks to sooth the bite. As they cling to each other, Steve catches the scent of Bucky’s slick and groans into his mates shoulder. “Steve, it’s time.”

The soft nest that Steve created for comfort in the living room becomes their bonding nest. Steve takes it slow and easy, remembering that this is Bucky’s first time. Every time before disappears from Steve’s memory and it’s only about Bucky and how he feels and responds. All those times before, chasing a feeling and all Steve really needed was to find Bucky because that elusive feeling is all the alpha feels now. Soaked in sweat and moving inside of the omega’s body Steve whispers everything he’s feeling into Bucky’s skin: ‘perfect,’ ‘so good,’ ‘love you’ becomes a mantra. When his knot expands, Bucky screams out and spills on the blankets below him. 

Steve holds him close and rolls them onto their sides, wrapping himself around the man he’s going to marry. It takes Bucky time to come back to himself and Steve lavishes kisses across the omega’s heated skin. “How long will we be like this?”

“I don’t really know.” Bucky scoots back into Steve’s embrace. “Usually it’s not very long, but it’s never been like that before either.”

Bucky looks up, over his shoulder. “What do you mean?”

“Bucky, everything about that was different. Before I…I didn’t care, but this was more intense than what I’ve done before.” Steve gets a sudden swell of satisfaction from him omega. “Oh, you like that.”

“Yeah, the same way you like that you got my first time.” Steve chuckles at that and Bucky feels that same self-satisfied feeling from Steve. “See? You do like that.”

Instead of answering, Steve floods the bond with how much he loves Bucky. At the same time, he floods the apartment with happy, alpha pheromones. Bucky follows suit and does the same with his omega scent. Steve snuggles him closer and whispers. “Tell me you forgive me for everything before.”

Bucky feels the guilt again. “I forgive you for everything if you forgive me for running.”

“You didn’t run, you protected yourself, but I’d forgive you anything to be in this moment with you.”

Three days of Bucky’s cycle and Steve has never in his life been happier. Bucky on the other hand is sore, like really sore, but when in heat an omega can’t help what their body needs. Steve, on the final day, refused to knot him, but gave him release over and over until he fell asleep.

He shuffles into the kitchen and wraps himself around Steve from behind. The low chuckle he gets makes him feels mushy and sappy inside. Because of the bond, Steve feels it too. “Morning Baby, you hungry?”

“Yeah, starving.” Steve turns and wraps his arms around Bucky. “What did ya fix?”

“I’m making waffles with fresh berries and coffee.” Bucky nuzzles into Steve’s neck wanting extra love this morning. “That sounds good?”

“Yeah.” Steve walks him backwards to the table and has him sit. He makes a whining noise and Steve kneels down in front of him.

“What’s wrong?” He sniffs the air. “You don’t smell like you’re still in heat.”

“No, just needy.” Steve pulls him in for another hug and a kiss to the bond mark.

“You be as needed as you want because I’m not going anywhere.” Bucky leans in for a kiss and gets swept up by Steve and kissed within an inch of his life. 

“Don’t you have a job?” Steve barks out a laugh.

“I do, but I told Peggy that Ma needed me for a few days. I wasn’t sure how you felt about anyone knowing.” Bucky nods and thinks about how they’re going to explain all of this.

“How do you think your Ma will react?” He sits back down and Steve brings breakfast over and sits next to him.

“We don’t have to tell her if you’d rather not. We can just wear shirts that cover it until you’re ready.” Bucky feels the distaste that Steve feels over that, but also the resignation that it may be what Bucky wants.

Bucky slides his hand into Steve’s. “I don’t want to hide it. I want to tell everyone I know, but thank you for offering even though I know it hurt.”

“I’ll do anything you want. Anything.”

They shower together and Bucky lets Steve wash his hair for him. Steve’s figuring out how much Bucky likes his hair played with. “Feel good?”

“So good.” Bucky voice takes on that deep guttural tone that had Steve hard in seconds during his heat.

“You keep using that tone and we won’t leave the apartment today.” Bucky chuckles, rinses his hair and turns to kiss his…mate.

“We mated.” Steve not only sees the look of surprise, but feels the wave of uncertainty. “We mated, Steve.”

Steve steps back from Bucky. This is what he was afraid of, that Bucky would realize what they did and regret everything. “Uh…yeah…I should probably go…”

Before he can make a move, Bucky’s got him around the waist and pulling him in. Then Steve feels the elation. “We mated! I have a mate.”

Steve chuckles, slightly confused. “Yeah?”

“And I love you and you love me and we mated!” And then his glorious laughter fills the shower and Steve can’t help but join in.

Bucky calls his parents and asks them to stop off at Sarah’s so they can have a family meeting. George doesn’t find this curious at all, suspecting what it’s all about, but Winnie is beside herself with questions. To give everyone time to get there, Steve and Bucky stop in and grab coffee and tea for everyone. As they step into the brownstone, all conversation comes to a stop. Explaining everything to them is easy because they’re all stunned into silence, except George who comes to Bucky. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.” He gets a hug for that and then Steve gets one too.

Once the moms come out of their haze of confusion, they jump up and hug them too. Winnie gives Steve a quick talking to, which he takes because she has the right. When he hugs his mom, Steve whispers something in her ear and she beams at him. During the afternoon, Bucky goes to throw his cup away and fix Sarah a snack. Old habit die hard and he adds her pills to the plate of fruit and cheese. She laughs delightedly at his offering. “You’re a dear, did you know that?”

“I’m okay, I suppose.” She giggles at that and he looks around for Steve. “Where’s Steve?”

Sarah winks at Winnie and George. “He’ll be right back. He ran up to get something out of his room.”

Steve comes trotting down the stairs and sees Bucky’s face light up at his presence. It’s probably not the best, but in that second Steve knows, this is it. This is the moment. “Hey, everything okay?”

Steve comes over, kneeling in front of Bucky’s chair. “Everything’s perfect.” Leaning in, he gives Bucky a quick peck and then pulls back. “I hope you know how much everything you’ve given me in the past weeks means to me.” Bucky nods and reaches out to caress his mate’s cheek. “I know everything happened really fast and how unsure you were of me when we ran into each other, but I’ve waited my whole life for you.” Bucky rolls his eyes. “No, I’m serious, Bucky. All those years being less than what I could have been, I was lost, thinking I was okay and successful, but I was really lost. Without even knowing it I was searching for something and it was you.” Bucky’s looking around at Sarah and his parents trying to make sense of what’s happening. “James Barnes, when you kicked my ass that day, here in my mom’s house, I gave myself to you without even knowing it. You are so special and I don’t think you even know how much. I want a life with you and I want to make you as happy as you’ve made me, even when I couldn’t say it. I love you, you’ve allowed me the privilege of being your mate and I want the privilege of being your husband.” Steve opens his hand and shows Bucky a silver and gold band. “This was my dad’s and my mom gave it to me in hopes that I’d find my one. I found him and now I want to keep him forever. Will you marry me?”

Bucky is out of the chair and into Steve’s arms before the words are completely out of the alpha’s mouth. “Yes.” Holding his hand, Steve slips the band on. “It’s perfect.”

“You’re perfect.”

Three months and many congratulations later, Steve is working at the gallery when Bucky comes in. He’s decided that it’s time for him to go back to work, but he’s decided that he doesn’t want to go in as a private nurse again. He’s not going back on the blocker, so he went to see Darcy. He’s immediately put on staff because she knows how good he is at his job. He only works mornings, so at lunch he heads to the gallery to eat with Steve. Peggy loves Bucky’s sass and as he comes in on this particular day, Steve is talking with one of the artists, so she links her arm with his and steers him into their new instillation. “How are you, James?”

“I’m doing really well. I love my new job and I love my soon to be husband, but I feel like you’re up to something.” She sniggers. “And now I know I’m right.”

“Yes, well, you have quite the fan club in all of Steve’s friends and we would like to take the two of you out for dinner, but your mate over there won’t give us the go ahead.” Bucky looks over at Steve, who’s trying to follow what the artist is saying, but also watch Bucky. The omega winks at him and Steve blushes.

“Did he give a reason why?” Peggy snorts a laugh.

“Well yes, but it’s not appropriate for public.” It’s Bucky’s turn to blush and turn again to look at Steve.

“I think we can work you in.” She snorts again.

“Good, then meet us tonight at Donatello’s.” Bucky nods and goes to see if he can pull Steve away for lunch.

Steve comes back to Bucky’s apartment after the gallery closes and hears the shower running. Grinning he undresses and heads to the bathroom. Unfortunately, what he finds has his blood running cold. Bucky is curled in the back of the shower, head to his knees. Steve throws the door open and climbs in. “Buck! Bucky! Baby, what’s…”

Bucky looks up, eyes bloodshot and skin pink from the heat of the water. “Hey, I don’t feel so good.”

Steve picks him up and heads to the bedroom. Laying him on the bed, he pulls the covers up. Sitting on the edge, he picks up his phone and calls Darcy. Once she hears how Steve found his mate, she’s heading out of the office. “Keep him in bed. See if you can get him to drink some water.”

Steve puts some sweats on and goes to the kitchen for water. Coming back, Bucky is trying to sit up, but looks green with nausea. “Hey, hey, don’t try to move. Let me help.”

“I have to sit up to drink the water anyway. I just wish everything would stop spinning and I didn’t feel like I was going to throw up my toe nails.” Steve can’t help the chuckle. “Go ahead and laugh, asshole.”

“I’m sorry, Baby.” They just sit, staring at each other and Bucky can feel the anxiety coming off of Steve in waves. Darcy knocks and Steve jumps up to let her in. She comes rushing into the bedroom.

“Leave it to you to scare the shit out of me again. I swear, you’re more trouble than you’re worth sometimes.” She starts a quick exam and shoos Steve out of the room. “Yes, yes, big tough alpha, now get the hell out because I need to check some other stuff.”

“Very medical how you put that. Steve, she’s checking my stuff.” Steve barks a laugh, but leaves her to do what she does best.

Picking up his phone he calls Peggy. After explaining what he found when he got home, she tells him to call her back as soon as he knows something and she’d call everyone else. Steve finds himself pacing the living room and very nearly crying at the unknown. It’s nearly half an hour before Darcy comes out of the bedroom followed by a timid looking Bucky. “Buck?”

Darcy starts to giggle and heads for the door. “I’m leaving you to this and I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” She looks over at Steve. “Oh, and you’ll have to have lunch alone tomorrow, he’s having blood work done.”

Steve’s eyes jerk to Bucky, who still looks self-conscious. “Bucky, tell me what’s happening.”

The door closes and Bucky looks up, meeting the eyes of the man that’s become his world. “I’m pregnant.”

It takes all of about two seconds for Steve’s face to bloom into a huge grin and come running across the living room to sweep Bucky into his arms. Then it occurs to him that spinning his nauseous mate around isn’t a good idea. “Wait, how does she know?”

Bucky pulls a little stick out of his pocket. “Cause she brought this with her and I peed on it.”

The yell that comes out of Steve and the emotions coming from the bond are absolute joy. The next thing Bucky knows, Steve’s kissing him all over his face and repeating, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Okay you big softy, put me down before I throw up on you.” Steve sits him back down, getting on his knees and kissing Bucky’s stomach.

He continues to repeat, “I love you” to Bucky’s stomach. Looking up, tears threaten to spill from the alpha’s eyes. “I love you so much and I’m going to love this little one too. I’m going to take such good care of you.”

Bucky melts. “I know you will, but we’re going to have to talk about our living situation and the wedding we want to have.”

Steve kisses the ring on Bucky’s finger. Steve looks up. “We could always move into Ma’s. Most of my stuff is still there and we’d have to top two floors to ourselves.”

“Oh dear lord, do you have any idea how happy Sarah would be to have constant access to this child?” Steve kisses Bucky’s stomach again and stands up to kiss those lips that he dreams about. “But what about the wedding? I don’t really want to get married when I’m big as a house.”

Steve picks him up again, spinning, but then sits him down quickly. “Sorry, I can’t seem to help myself.” Bucky frowns, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Okay, so we either wait until after or we do it now.”

“Now, I want to do it now.”

Steve immediately starts reading about pregnancy, he gets nervous and stops letting Bucky do things like lifting anything. They agree not to tell anyone about the baby yet, agreeing that they want to have this little bubble of happiness to themselves for just a little longer. They talk to Sarah, who is thrilled to have them take the top two floors of the brownstone and Bucky starts packing as soon as they get home. Steve’s over-protectiveness gets so bad that they have their first fight while packing everything to move. The fight goes on all day, but by that night, Steve can’t take it anymore and begs Bucky to forgive him for being so overbearing. Bucky tells him that he understands Steve’s fear, but he can’t keep doing that because the omega knows his own body and as a nurse knows when something is too much. They go to bed that night and Steve holds him close, but doesn’t push for anything else. Bucky on the other hand, straddles Steve’s thighs and kisses the alpha like he means business.

A few days after moving into Sarah’s, Bucky is scheduled for an ultrasound to see if he’s carrying a single or multiple. Steve is beside himself with excitement and promises that no matter if there’s only one or if there’s more, he’ll help with everything. “Except feeding. I don’t think you’re equipped for that.”

Steve glares at him. “If I was, I would.” Bucky snorts and Steve looks at him with hearts in his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too, now I need breakfast.” Steve’s down the stairs and in the kitchen before Bucky hits the first landing.

Darcy comes into the exam room, grinning and sets up the machine. Bucky looks up to try and see the baby, Steve leans over him, squeezing his love’s hand. “Well, it looks like there’s only one, but that’s a strong heartbeat.” She points at the screen. “Here’s the little head, there’s the arms and legs.” Steve’s mesmerized by what he’s seeing and starts to cry. “You know, you’re kind of a softy there Steve.”

Steve looks over at her and gives a watery smile. “The man I adore is giving me a gift that I can’t ever repay him for. I have a right to be soft.”

Bucky chokes on a sob and looks up at this beautiful man that’s exceeded all of his hopes and dreams. Darcy tries to hide her sniffles, but she’s beyond ecstatic that Bucky found this. “You keep being a softy then.” She prints a picture for them and sends the video to their phones.

Out on the street, Bucky takes Steve’s hand. “We can tell people now.” Steve nods. “What? What’s going through your head?”

“Five years ago I really did think I was happy.” Steve swallows hard and takes Bucky’s hands. “I can’t even tell you how much meeting you has changed me. Now this.” He looks down at the picture of their baby. “You’ve given me so much and now you’re giving me this.”

Bucky reaches up, caressing the back of his hand along Steve’s jaw. “I thought the same thing. I thought I was happy and to a degree I was, but it’s nothing compared to every day with you.”

The voice behind them makes them jump. “Steve? Bucky?” They turn to find Jack coming out of the building pushing a double stroller.

Colleen reaches up. “Teve!”

“Hey, big girl! How are you?” Steve kneels down, hugging Colleen. “Jack, how are you? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you two the same thing.” Colleen won’t let go, so Steve picks her up. “Darius had an appointment.” Steve looks at Bucky and he nods. “So, what are you two doing here?”

Bucky steps over, pulling the ultrasound picture out and handing it over to Jack. “We had an appointment to.”

Jack looks down. “No fuc…freakin’ way!” Steve swings Colleen on his hip and her daddy looks at her. “You’re going to have a cousin, little miss.”

She looks at her daddy confused and Steve jumps in. “Colleen, this is my mate, Bucky and he’s going to have a baby.” She gets very excited and crawls out of Steve’s arms to go and hug Bucky. The omega’s never met her before, but suddenly he’s got a new best friend. Steve looks up at Jack. “Listen, we haven’t told our parents yet, so if you could keep this between us, that would be great.”

Jack laughs. “I hate to tell you this, but she’s going to tell her Papa as soon as she sees him, but I’ll make sure he doesn’t say anything.” The five of them end up having lunch together and then Steve and Bucky head home.

Bucky gets in the kitchen and starts fixing food as soon as they walk in the door. Steve sends a text to George and Winnie and asks them to dinner. Sarah comes in to ask what it’s all about and Bucky just smiles. “I just wanted to do something nice. Mom and Dad are coming for dinner. I hope that’s okay.”

Telling the parents goes about the way that Steve thinks it will. Sarah starts to cry and Winnie screeches like a barn owl. George hugs them both while trying to fight back the tears. Once everyone is calm, Bucky folds his hands on the table. “That brings us to the issue of the wedding. Steve and I want to do this before I get huge, so that means we need to speed up this planning that you three are doing.” He reaches out, taking Steve’s hand. “We don’t want this royal wedding that you’re trying to put together. We just want something small, with the people that mean the most to us.” He looks over at Steve, who nods and grins. “So, that being said, you have one month to get it together or we’re going to city hall.”

They get arguments, but finally both of the women agree to scale down what they had planned. When Steve goes to wash up the dinner dishes, George comes in to help. Steve knows he’s getting the side-eye and waits for Bucky’s father to say his peace. “Steve?” George clears his throat. “My son is happy with you.”

“I’m happy with him too.” George nods, but his lips are in a thin line, so Steve knows that it’s something more.

“You didn’t make a good impression on us when we found out what you did right here in this kitchen.” Steve really thought everyone was past this, but his future father-in-law has the right to say what he needs to say. “But when I watch you with my son and how you look at him, it’s obvious that you aren’t that alpha anymore. You have to understand though, there aren’t any alphas in our family. You’ll be the first one.”

“Mr. Barnes, I don’t understand.” Steve stops washing the dishes and turns to the older omega.

“Bucky knows his own mind, but he’s never been pregnant before. There are going to be times during the pregnancy that he’s going to think he can do things that he shouldn’t be doing.” George chuckles. “I know I did and Winnie screamed at me more than once.” He looks up at the alpha. “You see, Steve, a male omega is built to have children, but because of the mindset of a man, we sometimes don’t remember that we can’t do all the things we think we should be able to do.” They neither one see Bucky hovering in the doorway. He came in just as his father started speaking. “There may be a point in this pregnancy when Bucky tries to do something that would hurt him or the baby and I want you to…” His voice breaks a little and Steve reaches out in comfort. “I want you to use your alpha voice on him if you have to. If it’s to protect him and my grandchild, you do what you have to do.”

Steve looks absolutely stricken by that. “Sir…I…no…I can’t and won’t do that to Bucky. I’ll never do that to him. I tried to take away his choice the first time I met him and I won’t ever do that again. I’ll do anything else, but not…never that.”

“But…” Steve steps away.

“No sir, I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.” He turns to leave the kitchen and sees Bucky with a smile of adoration on his face. “Buck…”

Bucky walks into the arms of his mate, closing his eyes, and reveling in the closeness. “Thank you.” Reaching up, he runs his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Thank you for loving me enough to never want to do that to me and I promise I’ll do everything in my power to keep myself and our baby safe.”

“Bucky, I’m sorry, but…” Bucky goes over to his father and hugs him.

“I know you just want me to be okay and that’s why you said that, but Dad, alpha voice…really?” George gives a watery chuckle. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just worried.”

“Well, I think you don’t really have to because I’ve got this alpha that will carry me around everywhere before he lets anything bad happen.” Steve barks a laugh.

“I damn well will do that.” He goes over, scooping Bucky into his arms. “In fact, I’ll start now.” Bucky squawks and then starts to laugh.

“You’re ridiculous.” But he clings to Steve.

“But you love me.” Steve carries him back into the living room and deposits him on the sofa.

“I do, so much.”

When Bucky is eight months pregnant Steve has to fly to London unexpectedly. Peggy was supposed to go, but the twins got sick and Angie caught it too. They plan to close the gallery until Steve gets back, but Bucky and Sarah offer to help out and keep it open. Steve’s packing while Bucky lounges on the bed in nothing but one of Steve’s shirts. It’s very distracting and Bucky knows very well that his husband is having trouble concentrating.

“I don’t understand what is so important about this artist.” Bucky uses his best pouty face and it damn near works and has Steve throwing his suitcase to the floor and ignoring that Peggy’s been trying to get this artist into their gallery for years.

Taking a deep breath, Steve decides to be mature. “He’s really incredible and would probably respond better to Peggy than me, but I have to try.”

Bucky lifts up on his elbows, spreading his legs. Steve looks over and groans at his gorgeous mate and husband. “You’re playing dirty.”

Bucky flops back on the bed and rubs his belly. “You are planning on leaving me with something to keep me happy while you’re gone, right?”

Steve throws the last of his clothes into the suitcase and crawls up the bed. “You’re damned right I am.” He nuzzles into Bucky’s neck, kissing and nipping at his mating bite. “What would make you feel really good now, but make you miss me terribly while I’m gone?”

“Oh, I have some ideas.” He giggles and rolls onto his side. Looking back over his shoulder, he grins. “Giving you any ideas…alpha.”

Steve groans again and jumps up to strip everything off of both of them. “So many ideas.”

Steve flies out the next morning while Bucky is still sleeping. On the bedside table he leaves a letter, so his husband doesn’t think he just snuck out. Downstairs, he left pastries from Bucky’s favorite place and a promise from Sarah to take good care of him. She rolls her eyes and tells her son, “He’s my favorite person in the world and he’s carrying my grandchild.”

Steve doesn’t know if he should feel insulted by that, but he also can’t help that he feels the same. Chuckling, he kisses him Ma’s cheek and heads out to the waiting car. Sam comes over later that afternoon and offers to take a walk with Bucky around the neighborhood. He feels like his husband’s best friend is paying Steve back for taking care of Jack, but he also knows that Sam likes him. “You’re giving off that glow like Jack does when he’s pregnant.”

Bucky’s arm rests in the crook of Sam’s elbow and he leans heavily on the alpha. He makes jokes about being big as a house, but he really does feel that way. “That’s not a glow Wilson, I’m sweating like a longshoreman.”

Sam bursts with laughter. “Rogers, you are a riot, you know that?”

“Yeah, yuck it up asshole, you aren’t carrying the biggest kid to ever be born.” That just keeps Sam laughing.

“Look, we give each other a hard time, but you really do look good.” Bucky bumps his shoulder and they keep walking.

Two nights later, after talking to Steve, Sarah comes up to their bedroom and gets in bed with her son-in-law. They’ve spent the last few nights like this and Bucky takes comfort in her scent. “How are the false contractions?”

“Annoying, but not too bad.” He leans back and turns the TV on. Sarah stays until he falls asleep and then heads back to her room.

She sends a quick text to Steve. _‘He misses you.’_

_‘I miss him too. Love you, Ma.’_ She smiles down at her phone. All those years she spent trying to make her son understand the error of his ways and all he needed was to meet that beautiful boy upstairs. 

Steve heads back to the states a week after leaving with the new artist secured for the gallery. Finally boarding the plane he sends a quick text to Bucky. _‘Six hours and I’ll be home with you.’_ He doesn’t get a response.

Bucky comes downstairs the morning that Steve is due home and doesn’t feel well. He’s got an appointment with Darcy later and hopes that everything is on track. The first thing he does after getting down the stairs is head into the bathroom. Looking down at his stomach, he grimaces. “You do know that I just went before we came down?” He gets a kick for that and chuckles. “You’ve got an attitude just like both of your grandma’s.”

He’s in the kitchen when Sarah comes in and catches him standing at the window, looking outside and rubbing his stomach. “You feeling alright, Bucky?”

“Yeah, just tired, I guess.” She comes up to him and takes his wrist, checking his pulse. “Once a nurse, always a nurse.”

She hums. “Your pulse is a little fast. Are you sure you feel alright?”

“I don’t really feel well today, but it’s probably indigestion. Don’t let me eat Italian sausage again that late.” She pats his arm and heads to the kettle.

“Tea?” He nods and keeps rubbing his stomach. Sarah keeps an eye on him all morning. Nearing lunch, she thinks there might be a problem and calls Darcy. Bucky would never complain, but she’s been watching him all morning and when his hand goes to his stomach and starts to rub, Sarah starts keeping track of when that happens. By the time she’s on the phone with Darcy, explaining what she’s been seeing, the doctor agrees that they may want to head to the office.

Bucky puts up a fuss, but does as Sarah asks. Darcy checks him over and sighs. “Did you bring his bag?”

Sarah nods and Bucky’s eyes get huge. “What? It’s not time! I have three more weeks!”

“No, you have no more weeks.” Darcy helps him sit up. “Can you make the walk next door?” He looks over panicked. 

“I can’t do this without Steve!” He slides off the table and Darcy opens the door and starts yelling at her nurse.

Sarah looks down at her watch. “His plane will be landing in about an hour. I’ll send a text and tell him to meet us at the hospital.”

“But it’s too early!” Bucky’s hanging onto Darcy and Sarah, making a slow walk across the skybridge between buildings.

“James Buchannan Barnes-Rogers, you know as well as I do that this baby is considered full-term. He or she is going to be fine.” Bucky starts to cry about halfway over and Darcy grabs a wheelchair that’s left on the bridge for just this purpose.

“Sit your ass down, Rogers so you can fall apart safely.” Sarah gets him into the chair and Darcy starts pushing.

“Sarah, you’ll stay with me, right?” He looks up and looks so young that Sarah almost wants to cry.

She leans down, kissing him on the forehead. “Oh love, I wouldn’t leave you if they sent horses in to drag me out.”

When they get him to the maternity floor and into a delivery room, Sarah starts sending texts. The first is to Steve and right after that is one to Winnie and George. Within the hour, Bucky’s parents are coming through the door with huge grins. A few minutes after that, Sarah’s phone rings. Bucky’s starting to have actual pain now and Darcy is talking him through it while Sarah talks to a very distraught alpha.

“Ma! What’s happening? Is Bucky okay? Why are you at the hospital?” 

“Steven, if you’d hush I could answer your questions.” She can hear him breathing erratically. “Now, settle yourself and listen. Bucky’s been having minor contractions all day and they’ve kicked up now. He’s going to have this baby today and you need to get here as fast as you can.”

Bucky’s legs are in the stirrups and he’s screaming through another contraction with Sarah by his side and Darcy talking him through what’s happening. The door bursts open and a very haggard looking Steve comes in with a nurse behind him trying to stop him. Bucky looks up and starts to cry. He reaches out sobbing. “Steve!”

The alpha is next to him in seconds, kissing all over his omega’s face. “Oh Baby, I’m so sorry. I got here as fast as I could. I’m sorry.”

Bucky squeezes Steve’s arms harder than he ever has before. The cry that comes out of him is guttural and intense. Darcy looks up over the drape across his bent legs. “Okay Bucky, you’re going to need to push now.”

It takes almost no time at all for there to be a tiny cry and Bucky’s crying again. Steve leans over the drape and lets out a sob of his own. “Oh god…oh god…it’s a girl.” Steve’s voice is so small and awed.

Sarah leaves the room to tell the other grandparents and giving Steve and Bucky time alone. The nurse cleans her up and checks her vitals, then wraps her up tight and brings her to Bucky. He looks down at his and Steve’s little miracle and gently caresses her tiny cheek. He wipes away the tears to look at his daughter. She makes a disgruntled squeak and he laughs though the tears that just won’t seem to stop. “She’s…she’s just…gorgeous.”

They take her at Darcy’s orders for more tests since she is three weeks early and get Bucky into a room. Steve crawls in bed with his husband and cuddles him close. “Is she going to be okay?” The alpha sounds worried and Bucky is too, but thinks that Darcy would have said something if she was really concerned.

“I think she’s fine, but they have to be sure.” Steve just hums and pulls Bucky tighter against his chest. “I didn’t think you were going to make it.”

“I didn’t either and I’m sure the driver was about ready to throw me out of the car.” Bucky laughs, but latches hold of his shirt and buries his face against Steve’s chest. “I’m sorry again. I shouldn’t have made this trip.”

Bucky looks up. “Don’t say you’re sorry. You made it back in time and you had to go. I know that.”

Steve runs his thumb down Bucky’s cheek. “After everything you’ve been through, how can you be so beautiful?”

Bucky blushes and hides his face in Steve’s shirt. The door swings open and Darcy comes in, pushing the bassinet. “Someone is asking for dinner.” Steve climbs out of the bed and Bucky sits up making grabby hands at the baby. Darcy gets him set up and the baby latches on without any difficulty. “You’re both naturals at this.”

They elect to have the baby in the room, so nurses come in to check on them throughout the night, but Bucky insists on doing everything for her. The grandparents came in, but left in the evening to give the new family time to bond. While Bucky sleeps, Steve carries her around the room and tells her, softly, about everything he’s going to do for her. Bucky wakes, but doesn’t move allowing him the opportunity to listen to Steve with their daughter.

“Your Daddy won’t tell you this, but once upon a time, I was a really bad person. People say that one person can make a difference and in my case that’s true, Little Love. Your Daddy made me the best version of myself and I’m going to spend every day from now on being that person for him and for you. You’re always going to know how much I love you and I hope your Daddy knows how much I love him.” The big alpha leans down, kissing his daughter’s forehead.

“He knows.” Steve turns around, seeing Bucky watching him. “And you have nothing to prove to me anymore, Steve. We had a rocky start, but you’re everything I ever wanted. You’re a good man, Steve Rogers.”

Sitting lightly on the edge of the bed. “I’m a better man because of you.”


End file.
